The Super Saiyan of Legend
by Mohammad.Alzo
Summary: Kakarot and Broly are merged into one being before the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Whis the self-proclaimed "God of Creation" in an attempt to mess with the universe and sate his boredom. It will be a decision that he will come to regret.
1. A Legend is Born

**Planet Vegeta – 1 hour before its destruction**

Today marks an event that will change the destiny of the universe.

In their medical pods, two sayians slept. Resting as babies would. Unknowing of their fate.

A doctor walks in to check on the children "Hmm, Kakarot son of Bardock… a low class warrior. Let us see your power" The Doctor presses a button on his scouter. "heh, a measly two, how sad" The doctor said with fake sympathy" "The lowest power level I've seen since the scouters were brought in by Lord Frieza's army"

The Doctor walked over to the next pod "Aha, Broly, Son of the middle class warrior Paragus, let us see where your power lays" Once again clicking the scouter; A number appears before his eyes and the doctor reels back in shock "tee-te-ten thousand! Impossible! I must warn King Vegeta immediately!" The Doctor runs off waking up Kakarot and Broly, the latter of which had a look of irritation on his face while the former begins to cry.

Suddenly – someone appears in the room, a blue – white haired man. He walks towards the pods and looks down upon the two children.

"To think – that you two have such destinies – never before have mortals been a threat to the gods yet here you two are…. What do I do with you?"

The self-proclaimed "god" Whis looked upon the two children with a neutral expression "Perhaps.. This is a good thing, but you two… you two separately live out your lives. One hating the other while the latter is clueless of his own heritage"

He walks closer and peers down on Kakarot "You, you are truly destined for great things" He then walks over to Broly and peers down upon him "and you… are destined for great power – but it shall go to waste as you shall be manipulated and used. And once freedom comes your sanity will be long gone…. What a waste"

Suddenly, a brilliant, crazy, stupid, idea comes to the mind of Whis – a being greater than even the supreme kais "Maybe, I can merge your destinies? Shake things up a bit… the universe has been quite boring since the sealing of that Majin Buu character thousands of years ago… Yes, that is exactly what I will do… Together you two shall be great, a legend like none other"

Whis picks up both Broly and Kakarot. Holding them to his chest he begins to chant causing both infants to begin glowing and draw closer to each other. Then, after a few minutes he slams his staff into the ground causing tremors throughout the planet as the baby's bodies, souls, minds, and very essence began to merge and after what seems like hours but was in fact seconds an infant appears in their place.

Brokarot was born, a child who would one day grow up to challenge the so-called "gods" themselves.

Whis, having finished the fusion walked to the space pod docks. Placing baby Brokarot in an elite pod he set the destination to Earth, the Planet Baby Kakarot would have been sent too If it were not for his interference.

"Goodbye Brokarot, I will see you soon; Become strong and we shall see If a mortal can indeed surpass the gods"

Brokarot looked up at Whis with innocent eyes that narrowed upon his face. As If to say "You'll see"

**6 Months later**

In a floating island, high above the Earth stood Kami the guardian of Earth. Minutes earlier, he had sensed a fearsome yet innocent power heading in the direction of the Earth. A power so great, he couldn't imagine.

Suddenly, far in the distance a rock… no, a machine pierced the Earth's atmosphere. Kami, fearing for the planets safety decided to see who this fearsome being was and to see if he could stop it, or at the least seal it before it could harm the Earth.

Flying off of the lookout Kami went straight for the crater where a metallic object laid. Cautiously approaching it, he thought 'whoa'?! What is this power? How can anyone be this strong? This power is enormous! Whoever this is… I must protect the planet from him even If I have to sacrifice my life!'

Suddenly, the pod door opened revealing to the shock of the Kami. There in the alien pod lay a tailed baby no older than a year.

Spiky bluish black hair, a chubby tummy a round face beautiful bluish brown eyes and power like no other seen before. In the pod as well was a small box. Kami stood there, staring at the baby the shock not quite gone yet. 'How?! How can any mere child contain so much power? This.. This is impossible!'

Kami slowly approached the child determined to kill the child before it could become a threat.

When Kami came within 3 feet of the child he stopped rising his hand shakily from what he was about to do.

Powering all his power into his palm creating a deep green light that slowly expanded he thought 'I must do this, I am sorry child, but you are a threat to this planet and its people!'

Seconds before he was to release the blast, one that he did not know would be completely ineffective; the child fully awoke looking straight into the eyes of the green Namekian. The child began to cry; feeling hunger and thirst and not understanding where he was or what was going on.

The crying touched a place in Kami's heart he did not know existed. The desire for a child, a legacy, to take over his place as guardian and protector.

The Idea, slowly became more appealing and Kami lowered his hand 'I.. I will raise this child as my own and instill goodness in his heart. He will grow to be this planets protector not destroyer. One like no other before.

Kami approached the child and picked him up staring into his eyes as the child's tail swung around in what was akin to curiosity.

The Child suddenly smiled and laughed as Kami held him close and begin to fly back to the lookout.

"Hmm, now what do I call you? Seeing the naïve and empty look the child had on his face.. Kami thought 'Like a void in nothingness, so careless and ignorant. Like all babies are' Perhaps… Goku?" The child laughed and cheered at the name causing Kami to smile. "Goku it is then"

On that day – the destiny of the child was chosen. He would be the protector of the innocent, of all those who cry out for peace in the darkness of oppression.

He will be the light in the dark, the protector of all who cannot protect themselves.

He will be, THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!

A.N

So that's it! The beginning of my story. The Legendary Super Saiyan. I'll list power levels at the end of every chapter. Yes, Goku/brokarot will be much more powerful then Canon Goku and yes, that means he will surpass all enemies from Dragon ball and most of Dragon Ball Z. That does not mean he won't have a challenge. As his journey will be long and tedious.

What will happen with the child who knows his Saiyan heritage? What of the small box inside the pod? What does it contain? Find out, Next time on BROKAROT THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!

Power Levels

Kami - 360

Broly - 10000

Kakarot - 2

Whis – Immeasurable on the Frieza's army power scale.

Brokarot - 50000


	2. A Legend Grows

**12 years later – Kami's lookout**

Twelve long years have gone by since that fateful day. Brokarot had trained hard since that day. At first he had a deep aggression that would not be sated. But with time and Kami's wisdom the child became docile and loving of life.

The one known as Goku sat still in meditation. Today, on his twelfth birthday he had completed his training with Kami. He had mastered the ancient style of the Guardians. Learned the magic taught therein. And mastered the manipulation of energy.

Goku was a wise, intelligent and very knowledgeable young man. Throughout the years he soaked in all lessons brought to him like a sponge. Kami even got to bring in text books from the schools to teach Goku Science, Math, and many other subjects.

Most importantly, Kami taught Goku history. Goku studied deeply on the history of humanity. Their mistakes, their triumphs. And ultimately their failures.

Goku possessed wisdom far beyond his years. On this day, another turn in the crossroads of his live shall be made.

"Goku, come here for a second" says Kami

"Yes, Kami-sensei" Goku stands up from his meditation and opens his beautiful blue and brown eyes. The energy in the child was staggering. It was felt by all the masters of martial arts the day he arrived on Earth. But Goku had long learned to suppress his power to undetectable levels.

Goku walked slowly and firmly to his master, and surrogate father. He saw Kami as his savior. He taught Goku the important lessons of life and saved him from a life of savagery and barbarism.

As Goku stood before Kami, Kami looked at him with appraising eyes. 'He has grown into a fine young man' thought Kami.

'But he must learn to experience life, to make friends. To adventure and explore. To learn to love this Earth like I have'

"Goku, you have learned everything I have to teach you and surpassed all my expectations, it is for this reason today that you will leave the lookout for the first time in 12 years to explore the world"

Goku looked shocked but his expression changed to a determined smile.

"Finally! You won't regret this dad I promise! I'll come back ready to take over as Guardian of Earth and you can finally rest. I promise I'll make you proud!"

Kami smiled as he said "I am already proud of you Goku, now go, visit your space pod along the way and see if it has anything of value for you to use. Also, visit Korin and tell him Kami said to give you 100 Senzu beans. That cat has been growing them for centuries, better with you than wasting away in the tower"

"Thank you father, I'll do as you ask… I'll see you again in 6 years like we planned… and eh… I love you" Goku said, and then he rushed off of the lookout and flew down to Korin's tower missing the reply Kami gave him.

"I love you too…. My son" said Kami as he shed a tear.

**_With Goku_**

Korin, the old cat was sitting down in his tower doing nothing.. I mean what can he do other than grow beans? When suddenly Goku jumped right in front of him. Frightening the old cat almost to death.

"Damn it Goku! Can't you give old men some warning?! You almost scared me to death!"

Goku laughed while nervously rubbing the back of his head "Sorry old man, I was just coming by for some Senzu beans. I'm going on a trip around the world and Kami told me to get some from you"

Korin stared at Goku for a second before asking hesitantly "How much did Kami tell you to get?" Goku thought for a second before he said "Ohm.. About a hundred" Korin screamed out "What a hundred?! Are you crazy? You know how long it takes to grow that many beans!"

"So what?" Goku asked. "It's not like you have any use for them anyway. You grew them for this very reason. To give worthy warriors and heroes the tool of recovery and healing to assist them in their battles. Is that not correct?" Goku said, showing the deep wisdom he had gained through his studies.

"Well… eh, that's right I guess… Fine, give me a second" a minute later Korin returned with a small golden bag of 100 Senzu beans "Take care not to waste them. I don't want you coming by asking for more for another century you hear!" Said Korin.

"Yeah, whatever ya old cat, I got to go. Thanks for the Senzu's seeeeya!" Said Goku before he jumped off to the tower and flew off into the unknown.

**Over Mount Paozu 500 miles from Kami's lookout**

Hmm, where did that pod fall? Thought Goku as he flew over Mount Paozu.

After a few minutes of searching he found it covered in moss and dirt. "Oh, there it is!"

Looking around the Pod, Goku saw nothing of interest, so he decided to look inside. He found a small box, opening it, Goku found what seemed to be a green and black plated armor and what looks like a… a scouter!

"Well it's a good thing they sent me with this. I don't think I'll ever go back to Planet Vegeta. Not until I'm strong enough to defeat Frieza and King Vegeta. For now their tyranny will continue unimpeded. But soon, I will return and free the Galaxy from their evil!" Said Goku out loud.

He quick changed into the armor that stretched to fit his form. He put on the scouter, admiring its feel, and decided to use it to look for power levels.

Hmm, a power level of 110, 2 miles east. I wonder who that is thought Goku.

After a few minutes of walking he came upon a house, he decided to knock on the door. After a few seconds an old man opened the door and greeted the weirdly dressed stranger.

"Well hello there young man, what are you doing out here so far from the city?"

"Well sir, my name is Goku and I'm a martial artist. I felt your power and thought maybe you could train me and teach me some of your techniques? If you are also a martial artist?" said Goku.

'Hmm, the young man seems powerful. And from his way of speaking and the way he stands I can tell he is well disciplined. I haven't taken a student in a long time. That reminds me, maybe I should visit master Roshi soon'

"Well child, I can teach you but it'll be hard. You'll have to work hard and help around the house. You can live with me until either I teach you all that I know or you quit. How's that sound?"

Goku looked at Gohan and smirked "me? Quit? Eh, not going to happen old timer!"

Gohan laughed " old timer eh? Let me show you what this old timer can do! The names Gohan by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, now let's get to it!"

And For the next few months – Goku stayed, and trained hard with Gohan bonding with the old man and learning techniques that even Kami did not know existed.

Goku avoided looking at the moon when it came out full once every month. He mastered his Ozaru transformation sure, but that didn't mean he couldn't accidentally squash someone when he transforms or walks around.

And so, months later. A beautiful bluish purple haired beauty came by on a motorcycle.

And here, is where our story truly begins.

Likely to skim through Dragon Ball… But I'm not really good at skimming so there is a possibility that the next 5 chapters or so will be the rest of Dragon Ball.

After that, Dragon Ball Z, and then I'll finish the story after the Champa arc in Dragon Ball Super. Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite.

Power Levels –

Goku – 500000 (Five Hundred Thousand)

Kami – 3000 (Training Goku made him stronger)

Popo - 1040 (Same as Kami)

Gohan – 250 (Likewise, training with Goku has strengthened him)

Piccolo – 300 (sealed inside the rice cooker – has not wished for eternal youth as of yet)

Vegeta – 12000 (His power level will grow to 18000 by the time of the Saiyan Arc. No reason to make him stronger as nothing changed with him)

Nappa – 3000, briefly 4500 when enraged but sloppy fighting (Power level will increase with the high tense missions that he and Vegeta often are assigned)

Raditz – 400 (Will rise significantly to 1200 by the time the Saiyan Saga begins. Would be higher if he got the same missions as his fellow brethren. However he is given the scraps)

Goku/Kakarot – An extremely talented Saiyan, with the perfect mix of personality, motivation, blood, and talent. He is destined for the greatest of things and is the greatest Saiyan to have ever lived.

Broly – The Super Saiyan of Legend. Need I say more?

Brokarot – The perfect fusion – of the two most powerful of the Saiyan race. Together as one – They make an unstoppable combination that will frighten even the "gods"

Frieza – 500000 Power level in base form, 1 million in his 2nd, 2 million in his 3rd and a massive jump to 120 million in his full power final form. He will not get stronger because he sees no need in training.

Keep reading!


	3. A Legend Learns

**Mount Paozu**

On a motorcycle a beautiful sixteen year old scientist/adventuress approached the home of Son Gohan and his pupil Kami Goku. Soon she reached a small cabin easily mistaken as a shed.

Checking the Dragon Rader again she sees that it is inside the Shed and knocks on the door.

A few seconds later a young tall handsome boy answers. Looking to be around 13 years of age and 5'5 feet tall.

Bulma blushed briefly at the sight of the young man.

"Uh Hello? How can I help you miss?" Said Goku

"Bulma! Names Bulma, I was just wondering if you had a dragon ball?"

"A dragons what?!" Said Goku comically.

Bulma blushes deeply at the implication and quickly corrects the assumption "A Dragon Ball, it looks like this" Bulma takes out a bright orange ball with 2 red stars on it from her backpack.

"A Dragon Ball, I found it in my basement and when I researched it I found in an ancient book that there are 7 of these mystical balls that when gathered together summon a dragon that can grant any wish!"

Goku narrows his eyes "Any wish you say?"

Bulma nods excitedly "Yes! Any wish. And I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend!"

Goku blankly stares at Bulma for a full minute before he registered her statement

"Let me get this straight, you are looking for the mystical Dragon Balls that grant any wish when brought together. A.N.Y W.I.S.H, Infinite resources, new technology, superpowers, super-intelligence. ANYTHING. And you're going to wish for a goddamned BOYFRIEND! You've got to be kidding me!"

Bulma looked away in shame before she looked back at Goku with anger

"Well then, what would you wish for huh?!"

Goku stops for a second to think…

"I'd wish for peace, to end world hunger, to be able to protect those who need protection. To have the knowledge and resources to help those around me… Why don't you wish for something like that?"

Bulma stares at Goku with admiration, this child… No, this man was truly noble and Honorable. To think so selflessly… She looks down in shame at her selfish intentions and immediately comes to a conclusion.

"Alright, why don't you come with me on my quest, and you can have the wish? I… I think you're right… and I promise to never be selfish like that again!"

Goku smiles kindly at Bulma and asks her to wait a moment as he enters his house

He approaches Gohan who is cooking in the kitchen.

"Who's at the door Goku?"

"This woman she says she is collecting 7 mystical balls called Dragon Balls that when gathered together grant any wish… I just wonder why Kami never told me about them… Anyway, I wanted to ask you if I could have that orange ball with 4 red stars on it. I want to go with her to collect these balls. I think it'll be a good experience."

Gohan finishes cooking and sits down at the table to eat the food

"Dragon balls eh? Fine you can have it… But give me a minute to get packed. I want to visit master Roshi and I'd appreciate it if you dropped me off along the way… and I also think he had one of these balls now that I that you've mentioned it"

"Sounds Good. We'll meet you outside. Don't take too long old timer…" Goku walks outside with the 4 star ball, wearing his Saiyan armor and scouter while having necessities packed in a bag he held over his shoulder.

Bulma stares at Goku in his armor finding him extremely attractive, a few moments later she comes out of her daze and asks him about the Scouter and the armor.

Goku goes onto explain his origins, not telling Bulma of Kami but telling her of his Saiyan heritage and his arrival on Earth.

Bulma extremely shocked by what she was told asked many more questions that Goku reluctantly answered before she finally accepted it. They went on to travel, stopping briefly when a foolish man tried to rob them only to have his head smashed in by Goku.

They kept traveling at a quick pace; eventually Goku became impatient and grabbed Bulma and Gohan and flew straight to Roshi's Island in seconds. Upon reaching their destination a surprised old man came to greet them and ask them what they came for.

"Hello, My name is Roshi, what are you doing on my Island… Were you just flying? Wait… is that you Gohan?!"

"Yes master, it's me. I came with my companion and student Goku and his new friend. I came to visit you, while Goku here came by to ask you for something"

Master Roshi looked briefly at Goku before sensing something… powerful within him. Frightened momentarily, Roshi eventually got control of his mind and saw the attractive women next to Goku.

"Oh my, what is a princess like you doing all the way out here" Roshi said disgustingly to Bulma who felt like she was going to vomit.

Goku, seeing Roshi's intentions suddenly and unknowingly growled deeply. Causing Roshi to back away while waving his hands innocently.

"Sorry, Sorry! I didn't know you two were together… anyway, what do you guys need?"

Goku, hearing what Roshi was implying immediately took liking to the idea… Bulma was certainly attractive.. And If she was able to make that Radar and all her other equipment she was very intelligent as well. He might as well ask her out some time… Maybe after they find the rest of the Dragon Balls.

Bulma however, blushed a deep crimson and looked at Goku quickly before turning away.

"It's n-not like that! We're just friends" said Bulma still blushing deeply.

Goku rolled his eyes at her obvious display of attraction and looked at the necklace around Roshi's neck.

"We want that necklace, what do you want exchange for it…. And don't you dare say a women" Said Goku while giving a fierce glare at the perverted old man.

"No! No… I wouldn't ask for such a thing! No I'm missing my pet turtle… He can talk.. And well he is somewhere in that direction.. He has been missing for years and if you find him. I'll give you my necklace"

Goku looked at the old man for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and felt out for the energy of a turtle… That way! Goku flew away only to reappear seconds later holding an old and quite startled turtle in his hands.

"Master Roshi? How did I get here?" Asked the turtle.

Master Roshi looked with fascination at Goku then back at the Turtle in his hands 'He appeared in seconds… So fast… How can anyone be that powerful? This child is dangerous… but I don't sense any malice in him.. Rather he gives off a calm aura… Maybe… Maybe I can take on another student'

Master Roshi thanked Goku before handing him the Dragon ball around his neck

"Thank you Goku, here is the necklace… Not that I know what you'd want with it. Anyway, I was wondering if you were looking for a teacher? I can teach you some advanced Martial arts. The Turtle style is renowned around the world you know!"

Goku thought for a moment, seeing no harm in taking on another teacher he accepted. But put off any training until after the Dragon Ball hunt was completed.

Finally, Leaving Gohan behind Goku took Bulma.. Much to her own discomfort. And flew her back to land.

"Now, we have three dragon balls… where to next?" Bulma looks at Goku and shakes her head "No, we have four Dragon Balls. I had found two before I met you in Mount Paozu"

"Four huh?" Said Goku.. "Sounds good, so where to next"

Bulma turns on her radar and makes a 360 turn… "Hmm that way!" Bulma points to a direction somewhere to the east.

Goku, before Bulma could protest grabbed her and flew off in that direction after a couple minutes of flying with Bulma holding on to him like a lifeline they finally reached a village where Bulma told him to stop

Shortly after stopping, Goku and Bulma hear screams and see a large monster threatening the villagers. He recognized the shape shifting magic that was taught at an academy somewhere in east city. Having observed them using Kami's Magic. He even recognized the Ki and in a matter of seconds a hole is put through the stomach of the monster that with a puff of smoke… turns into a pig… a dead pig.

"If there is one thing I hate.. It is a disgusting, child molesting, and power abusing PIG!" Yells Goku in anger. Bulma, shocked and somewhat afraid steps back before she gets a hold of herself knowing that what Goku did was right, even though it was sudden.

"Thank you! Thank you oh great one.. You have saved us all! How can we ever repay you?" an old man steps forward and asks Goku.

Goku, after calming down looks at the smiling villagers elevating any guilt he felt for killing the – seemingly at the time – monster turned shape shifting pig.

"First, I want to ask… What did that monster want from your village?" Said Goku

The village elder looked down in sadness "He wanted our daughters; we gave him one every time he asked… but he would always return for more, threatening our peaceful village every time… We do not know where he took them.. And I'm afraid we may never find them" Said the Village elder

Goku shook his head and once again, extended his senses…. He felt a cluster of weak human Ki up the nearby mountain and told the villagers to follow him.. He led them to their daughters and the villagers were reunited.

"Oh great one! What could we ever do to repay you?" Goku took out a Dragon ball from Bulma's back pack.. "We are looking for balls that look like this. If any of you have one I'd appreciate it if you give it to me"

An old lady stepped forward asking Goku to come back with her to the village. Goku nodded and he walked down the mountain with the old lady, Bulma, and the rest of the villagers. The old lady entered her home for a moment for taking out a dragon ball.

Goku thanked her before saying Goodbye to the villagers, once again picking up Bulma and flying away before she can protest… He flew until he reached a clearing where he stopped and asked Bulma to check the Dragon Rader.

"Where is the next ball?" Goku said

Bulma looked at him with a look of irritation "Stop doing that! We have a car for a reason okay!" Bulma said angrily "What's the point of driving when you can fly… and don't you like being close to me… Bulma?" Said Goku.

Bulma blushed and looked away before she just looked back and nodded at Goku with a smile. She took out her Dragon Rader and checked for the nearest Dragon Ball… Only two remained.

"Hmm, the next Dragon Ball is at… FIRE MOUNTAIN?!" Bulma exclaimed with a hint of fear.

"What's wrong with Fire Mountain" asked Goku curiously.

"Don't you know? The Ox-king rules that land. And he kills anyone that trespasses!" Said Bulma

"Kills?! How dare he? Let us go get the Dragon Ball.. Don't worry I'll deal with this "Ox-King" " said Goku anger clear in his voice.

Bulma, for a second wanted to question Goku on his ability to defeat someone like the Ox king.. But after a few seconds she decides to put her trust in Goku… She smirks and walks up to him before kissing him on the cheek and grabbing on to him.

"Well, my big strong hero, are we going to get the Dragon Ball or what?" Bulma said seductively.

Goku for once, actually blushed lightly before he returned Bulma's smirk with one of his own. He grabbed her tightly and floated up into the air facing the direction of Fire Mountain "Hold on tight my princess…. This will be one hell of a ride!" Said Goku before he zooms at the speed of sound causing Bulma to hold onto him very tightly leaving no distance between their chests… and under things.

Goku smirked at the closeness before focusing on the destination… He reached it a few minutes later (Yes, he never meets Yamcha or Paur.. If he did, he'd kill them probably) He looks at the Castle burning on top of a mountain and asks Bulma If the Dragon Ball is inside. She confirms… So Goku prepares to turn off the fire but before He can a giant axe strikes at him.

In seconds Goku brings the weapon to a stop with his bare hands before looking at a large man dressed in black armor with a black horned helmet.

"So this is the infamous "Ox-King" ? Why did you attack us?"

Ox-king, momentarily shocked, gets out of his stupor and glares at Goku "You are trying to steal my treasure aren't you?!" Goku looks at the Ox-king before he nods and says "Yes, well kind of.. We wanted to get this orange sphered red stared ball called a Dragon ball. One is in your castle and we were hoping to get it… I'm sorry. We should've asked first…. Maybe If I help you turn off the fire you'd let me take it?"

Ox-king looked curiously at Goku before nodding his head and standing straight "I have a good feeling about you kid… Okay, if you can turn off the fire I'll let you take the ball you're looking for… But please try not to destroy my castle" "Will do" Said Goku.

Goku stood at the cliff and looked at the Mountain before slowly cupping his hands to his side. "Kaaa-Meee-Haaaaaa-Meeeee—HAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Goku, though looked like He was struggling to increase the power of the wave.. In truth he was withholding as much energy as he could as not to destroy the castle or the mountain. The Fire instantly snuffed out and the Castle momentarily shook before it became still again.

Goku looked at the Ox-king and nodded, the Ox-king said in an awe filled tone "Amazing!, Thank you! I will get you the ball from my treasure immediately. And I'll even give you some gold to spend on your travels! May it serve you well" Said the Ox-king before he left for 30 minutes and returned with an orange ball with red stars on it.

Bulma grabbed the ball before smiling "Only one to go!" She said.

Goku nodded in Bulma's direction, about to head out, he went to say Goodbye to the Ox-king who stopped Goku before he left and asked him to find his daughter Chi-Chi. Goku said he was too busy. And as the Ox-king was free now that his castle is safe that He should retrieve his daughter himself. And not to become lazy.

The Ox-king understanding Goku's reasoning nodded and left to retrieve his daughter as Goku and Bulma flew out to retrieve the final Dragon ball.

They found it at the bottom of a lake and as they were about to leave a plane flies in with three people. One woman, one dog-man hybrid. And finally a small elf-like blue man.

Goku decided to wait and see what these three wanted and he spoke to them as they came out of the plane "Excuse me, but are you guys looking for something?"

The blue elf-man replied hastily "Yes, I am looking for the Dragon balls, so I can wish for world-domination! I, Emperor Pilaf will rule the world!" Goku sweat dropped at the idiotic "emperor" before speaking "Well sorry, but the dragon balls are ours… and unless you change your intention for a better wish.. I won't let you touch them.

Pilaf looked at the tall boy wearing strange armor and a green device on his eye… He felt that he should listen to him but ignored the feeling… something he would regret before saying "Listen here!, You will listen to me or die! Maybe not your pretty friend though.. She is quite beautiful… Shu! Kill the monkey boy… and take the dragon balls"

Goku looked at Pilaf with a look of utter disgust before raising his hands and in seconds blasted Pilaf and his minions to dust. "People like that should not exist in the world" Said Goku before he looked at Bulma who was mildly disturbed by the act of violence… Before she remembered that they finally had all seven Dragon balls!

"Goku, we have the dragon balls… so what are you going to wish for?!" Said Bulma excitedly.

"Calm down Bulma… I think I'll wish for knowledge. The knowledge on my heritage. You see there is this tyrant named Frieza, he rules over my race and many others. He is a space pirate who sends his armies to take over planets and sometimes kill off their populations completely only to sell the planets off to the highest bidder… He is a disgusting person.. But extremely powerful. I don't know If I'm strong enough to defeat him.. I think I'll wish for the knowledge… So that I can free our galaxy from his tyranny… and free my race even though they don't deserve it.. They entered this willingly and if they don't change… I'll… I'll destroy them myself" Said Goku, sadly but with a clear determination.

"Wow Goku… I never thought that you had so much planned… Such noble goals…. Please make the wish Goku.. I support you 100% and maybe after this we can.. Go out on a date?" Bulma said to Goku slightly blushing.

Goku looked at Bulma before he came in suddenly and kissed her deeply on the lips causing her to become dazed before she smiled brightly "Thank you Bulma, this means a lot to me" Said Goku passionately.

Finally, they took out the Dragon Balls and put them together in a circle. With the seventh star dragon ball in the middle before they said together "RISE SHENRON, ETERNAL DRAGON. AND GRANT ME MY WISH!"

The seven Dragon balls began flashing yellow on and off before the glowed strongly and something akin to lightening came out slowly taking form into a giant green dragon.

"You have summoned me mortals… What is your wish?" Asked the Dragon in a deep booming voice..

"I wish… I wish I knew all about the power of the Saiyan race – Of the power able to be reached by a Saiyan a power to rival the gods themselves!"

The Dragon was silent for a moment… As if it was having a conversation in its head.

Up above, in a different realm the one known as Whis spoke to the dragon giving him permission to tell Goku about the SSJG transformation.

"Your wish has been granted mortal… Goodbye" The Dragon balls slowly rose to the sky as the dragon finished inside and suddenly scattered around the world.

Goku stood still momentarily before he was bombarded with information.. The Super Saiyan transformation, The Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, all the limits and power that the Saiyan race could reach… He knew… and he smiled a big smile.

'There is so much to learn, so much to gain… the skies the limit… I am truly happy that I was born a Saiyan' Thought Goku as he realized the limitless potential he had.

'I will transform… I will defeat you Frieza, I will become a SUPER SAIYAN!" Said Goku aloud his thoughts drifting into words.

And here, is where the Legend of Goku, Brokarot, The Legendary Super Saiyan… took its next step.

A.N done! Long chapter eh? Longest I've wrote yet. Third update in the same day. You're welcome! :P

Here are the power levels, Goku is truly fearsome! Lot of Character deaths but I never really understood why a less naïve, intelligent, powerful Goku wouldn't kill off evil bastards like Pilaf and other enemies in Fanfiction. I mean they make it go exactly like Canon.. What's the point in writing a fanfiction If you don't change a thing?

About Oolong… I mean the pig is completely unnecessary. Just a burden, no need to add him in, and Yamcha. Yamcha is weak!

Power levels

Goku – 520000 (Constantly growing as he journeys throughout the Earth a side effect of being the Legendary Super Saiyan and months of light training with Gohan)

Oolong – 5

Pilaf and Gang – 15 collectively

Roshi – 225

Gohan – 250 (after training with Goku for months)

Ox-king – 75

Now that Goku has knowledge of the Super Saiyan transformations what will he do? And will he be able to reach the transformations without anyone strong enough to face him?! Find out in the next chapter of The Super Saiyan Of Legend!

(Note; Brokarot doesn't transform to LLSJ As a young man because Goku's mind and body stabilizes his transformations allowing him better control, but making it so it takes more time for him to get into his power)


	4. A Demon King No More

**3 Years Later**

Three years has passed since that fateful day. Goku has grown stronger by the hour, relentless in his quest to surpass the tyrant Frieza.

After dropping Bulma to her home, he took up Roshi's offer of training. Having surpassed the old pervert before he was even born in terms of power. Goku learned all the techniques that Roshi had to teach him.

From after-image to Lightening murder Goku had easily learned all the old man had to teach him in the first few months. He stayed making new attacks with Roshi.

He created the "Super Kamehameha wave" the "Spiral Kamehameha wave" which drills into the opponent making it need a lot less power to defeat a stronger opponent by attacking one part of the body rather than the whole body at the same time.

Goku had grown immensely in the past 3 years, now 15 years of age He grew to 6 foot 5 inches, he was massively muscled all over. He had handsome angelic features with a constant prominent smile on his face.

He occasional met with Bulma over the first year of his training and went on various dates. They soon fell in love. But for the last two years, Goku was busy with his training and Bulma had taken apart Goku's Pod and Scouter to increase technology and to help build a faster, stronger ship for Goku to travel in.

She was also working on a Gravity room for him, after hearing Goku mention Planet Vegeta's gravity being 10x that of Earth and how much more efficient his training would be If he were there.

Bulma didn't tell Goku she was working on it as a surprise. She had grown beautifully in the past three years and today, she would meet Goku again for the first time in a while.

Earlier in his three year training Goku met a monk named Krillen, who was also seeking training with Roshi. Though Goku was a pupil of master Roshi – due to Goku's previous mastery of a higher form of martial arts (taught by Kami) Goku did not learn beside Krillen and was even a partial teacher to the young bald monk.

Today, Goku leaves with Krillen and Roshi to the world's martial arts tournament in order to compete.

Goku is going to meet new people and gain experience, because regardless of his power. Skill is more important and it would be foolish for him to think he knew all there was to know.

Krillen wanted to go in order to prove himself to Master Roshi and Goku, He had trained hard under both of them and even learned the Kamehameha himself, as well as made his own technique called "Kienzen" or Destructo disk. Funnily enough, It only took Goku one look at the technique to learn it himself much to Krillen's annoyance.

But in exchange Goku taught Krillen how to sense energy, to fight without depending on your eyes and even how to fly to Krillen's joy.

Today is the day of the tournament and Goku is walking inside the tournament building with Master Roshi and Krillen. He is keeping an eye out for a certain blue-haired angel.

Finally, he sees her inside the building close to the registration line. She was looking at the fighters arriving, hope shining in her eyes with each one to enter.. Finally, her eyes landed on Goku and for a second they just stared at each other.

Finally, after what seemed like forever they run into each other's arms and embraced tightly. Goku began to kiss her, and she returned it tenfold. After what seemed like hours but was in fact a few seconds they separated.

"I've missed you so much my love" Said Goku as he stared at Bulma with adoring eyes that even the most oblivious could tell was love.

"I missed you so much Goku, please let's not be separated for so long again… I missed you so much I… I love you too" Said Bulma tears in her eyes.

Goku just smiled kindly before taking her hands in his, ignoring the jealous looks in Krillen and Master Roshi's faces before he walked in line and registered along with Krillen into the tournament.

As there was a small wait before the first matches, Goku and Bulma went up into a hotel room where they got "reacquainted" the next day they both woke up refreshed and happy.

Goku got up to get ready for his match, before he could put on his GI given to him by Master Roshi Bulma stopped him.

"No need to wear that, I remade your Saiyan armor, I made it with reinforced material and took out unnecessary parts to allow for more mobility. It's 50% more durable than before. Plus you won't have to stretch it from Baby Size to Adult!" Bulma said jokingly.

Goku smiled and took the Armor appreciatively as well as the new scouter that was updated to handle much higher power levels – as his own had increased exponentially to the extent that his own scouter got destroyed from trying to measure him.

"Very comfortable, Thank you Bulma I really do appreciate the effort. I promise to make it up to you my love" Goku said.

"Just don't go away for so long okay? You can live with me in capsule corp. As long as you are with me I have all that I want" said Bulma lovingly.

Goku smiled and nodded before he walked down into the tournament block waiting to see who he would face.

First, there was a preliminary to eliminate the weaker fighters. Luckily for Krillen, his block was a different one than Goku's.

Goku dominated the competition with ease and blew all his enemies out of the ring shocking the spectators with his display of power.

After a few moments, the announcer spoke "Well ladies in gentlemen it looks like we have quite the power house here! This will surely be a great spectacle!" Krillen, with little challenge also dominated in his block and went on to the next round.

Slowly but surely, both Krillen and Brokarot dominated the competition before it was just the two of them that remained in the finals.

"Try your best Krillen; hold nothing back or you'll lose before you can even blink!" Said Goku sounding arrogant to those who did not know him.

"Yeah, don't worry, I don't think I can even hurt you If I went all out.. So I might as well" Said Krillen nervously…

The announcer signaled the beginning of the fight. Krillen charged Goku immediately going in with a feint then attacking from behind while leaving an afterimage. Goku not fooled simply stuck his leg out behind him smashing Krillen back to the edge of the ring.

Krillen immediately got back up again circling Goku before charging at him from the side this time, shooting a Ki blast at Goku's left while spinning and attacking Goku from the right.

Goku having lowered his power to match Krillens wasn't able to move in time to dodge both Krillen and the blast and instead countered the blast with on hand while grabbing Krillen's head and smashing him into the arena floor with the other.

"Oh my! What a devastating move! Can the young student of Master Roshi recover in time?" Said the announcer excitement clear in his voice from the amazing show of skill.

Krillen after 7 seconds rose back up again in a clear daze… Knowing that he could not face Goku head on he decided to use sneaky tactics. Jumping away from Goku creating a gap between them Krillen seemingly charged a powerful Kamehameha wave and shot it at Goku In seconds. Goku decided to block the attack but strangely it hit the ground in front of him rather than him directly.

Suddenly movement came behind Goku and he felt something latch on to his tail.

"Gotcha! Shouldn't have left it dangling behind you like that Goku! Especially when it's your only weakness" Said Krillen proudly.

Goku however, didn't react at all and after a second he threw Krillen off of him and out of the ring with a shake of his tail.

Krillen was stunned as Goku walked up to him and said "Do you really think I'd leave that weakness? I trained my tail; you can no longer use it against me… You should have factored that in as a possibility in your strategy" Said Goku, before he helped Krillen stand up and went towards the announcer.

"Amazing! We have a winner, Goku no Kami – the 21st world martial arts champion!"

Goku smiles and takes the reward of 1 million Zeni and the honor of being the world's greatest fighter.

Goku leaves later with Bulma, Krillen leaving also with Master Roshi. Goku asked Bulma If she wanted to collect the Dragon Balls again. When Bulma asked him why, He replied with the desire to keep it out of the hands of people like Pilaf. Bulma asked why he didn't just get one of the dragon balls. Goku seeing the logic in that, agreed. And after a few weeks in capsule corp. Goku left with Bulma again to retrieve at least one of the Dragon balls.

Gohan having long left back to his home in Mount Paozu to live out his days, Roshi and Krillen training back at the Island. Goku and Bulma found coincidentally the four star dragon Ball.

But as Goku was trying to leave, a group known as the Red Ribbon Army came upon him with the Dragon Ball. They threatened to kill him if he did not hand it over. When Goku inquired on their intentions, they ignored his question and tried to lay down fire upon him and Bulma.

Goku quickly took Bulma away from the bullets before he returned anger clear in his eyes as he grabbed the leader of this group of soldiers and smashed his head in with his bare hands.

Startled and afraid the rest of the soldiers either tried to open fire or run away. Goku would have none of that and charged at them destroying them one by one.

After they all laid dead, Goku took the dragon balls in their possession and asked Bulma about this so called "army"

"The Red Ribbon army, are a rebel group, they seek to control the world and are run by commander red. It seems they found out about the Dragon balls and they want to use them for their own purposes" Said Bulma angrily.

"I… see" said Goku. He then made the decision to wipe out this army of scum from the face of the Earth. Any organization willing to kill innocent people for power is one that isn't worthy on living in this Earth. Thought Goku.

He and Bulma returned to Capsule Corp where they stored the Three Dragon Balls they had gotten.

Goku told Bulma to stay there for her safety and flew out to various Red Ribbon army bases, destroying them with ease one at a time. Finally, when Goku reached the last and main base. He destroyed their entire defense and charged through directly to the top level of the base. In there was a short midget like man who looked at the "giant" that was Goku and began to shake in fear.

"I eh!, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to attack you and your friend we eh. We just wanted the dragon balls so that I could wish to be the tallest man on Earth! I've always been mocked for my shortness I felt like I deserved some reward for all the bullying I've dealt with!" Said commander Red.

These statement caused Goku's eyes to blaze with fury, and in a deep powerful voice Goku spoke "You killed innocent people, hired ruthless assassins (Tao is dead by the way) and destroyed lives just so that you could be TALLER?!" Said Goku his anger causing the entire structure to shake. Giving warning to a certain Doctor who took initiative to flee the base before it came down on his head.

Commander Red, seeing his death before his eyes began to plead with the angry, Green glowing Saiyan (Hint, Hint) "No, Please don't!" "I'll give you anything you want, just don't kill me!" Red pleaded shamelessly.

Goku hearing nothing and seeing only red raised his arm before releasing a powerful blast causing an explosion in a 100 meter radius around him. Destroying commander red and bringing down the entire facility.

Goku seeing nothing around him began to calm down his green tinted Aura residing as he looked for a moment at what was once a base of a great army…. And left. Flying back to Capsule corp.

**2 Years later**

After 2 years living in Capsule Corp with Bulma Goku was a happy young man. Grown to 7 feet tall with some growth still left. He came out of his 500x Gravity chamber and showered quickly before walking into the living area.

There sat his lovely wife of one year and their 1 and a half year old son. Who Goku named Kampo. After his father and his mentor Kami, and his friend Mr Popo.

Kampo was born with a power level of 20000. Quite powerful. His power had only grown with time and the 1 and a half year old already had a power level of 100000. Showing faster growth than his father. Possibly due to the blend of Human and Saiyan genes.

Goku brushed the thought off and smiled at his lovely wife and child… Life was truly good… it had been 5 years since Goku saw his father Kami.. He decided that he might visit him sometime later this week.

Goku asked Bulma "So when can I train the little guy?" Bulma looked at Goku before she laughed "He is only a year and a half Goku, give him another 2 years at least. Then I promise you can train him to your heart's content" Said Bulma.

Goku grumbled something out before nodding and saying "Fine, but no more than two years. He is a Saiyan and fighting is in his blood it would do no good to suppress that" Bulma nodded before saying "Yes I know that Goku, and I agree. I'm just saying he is too young right now. Plus, he is half human as well. And we humans like eating chocolate and playing with toys at that age. Not exercising!" Bulma exclaimed.

Goku agreed with Bulma, before he went into the kitchen, finding a box-like device that when pressed, materialized food. Making a meal for himself. Goku filled his stomach to the brim before kissing Kampo and Bulma the former of which was laughing and playing with his own tail; before he left to see Kami. Seeing no need to put it off for another week.

Goku reached Kami's lookout in a few hours due to deciding to take a slow pace. Once he reached there he sensed something wrong…Kami was fighting someone!

Goku hurried to the lookout only to see his beloved father fighting for his life against a small creature. The creature was being overpowered and before Goku could do anything the creature took out some kind of rice cooker and broke it open.

Kami gasped, and in anger killed the elf creature before standing back as a green mist began to form into a solid figure…

The figure looked exactly like Kami, except… darker somehow. The Figure laughed before exclaiming "I AM FREE! The Demon King Piccolo has returned!" Piccolo attempted to attack Kami but before he could take a step forward Goku had smashed his knee against the demon king… only to see Kami recoil as If he was also struck.

Goku looked between the two in fear, realizing that they were connected somehow and anything he did to this "piccolo" would also hurt Kami.

Piccolo, realizing the hesitance of Goku laughed "So Kami, you have taken a pupil I see! And to think we were once one being. Yet a being of this power exists and instead of destroying him before he becomes a threat. You decide to train him! PATHETIC! I'm glad we are no longer one. I could not stand your foolish mind and weak heart" Said King Piccolo in disgust of Kami.

Kami however after a few moments collected himself and looked at Piccolo "Piccolo, you are my responsibility. Due to my inability to overcome the hatred in my heart I had to separate into two beings. All the death you have caused, it is because of my own weakness. But No more! Today, we shall become one again. I have become much stronger – Brokarot come to me quickly!" Said Kami. Brokarot obeyed without hesitation. And Kami placed his hand on Brokarot's forehead. A brief glow appeared between them before Kami exclaimed "There, you are now the Guardian of Earth. And now I no longer need to be pure - I will take your evil Piccolo and I will crush it or destroy myself in the process!" Said Kami, who lunged at Piccolo who attempted to escape but was outmatched by his stronger half.

Kami quickly grabbed Piccolo and a glow appeared between them. "You will regret this Kami! I will make you destroy all that you care for! I will destroy you from the inside if I have too…. No, Nooo nooooooo!" were the last words of Piccolo as his very essence was absorbed into Kami.

After a few minutes the glow subsided. And There stood Kami, looking a little more youthful but not by much. His power had grown 10 fold; but even than he did not surpass Brokarot in power.

"Fa… Father?" Said Brokarot "Master Kami!" Yelled Mr Popo in fear.

Kami stood straight and looked at both Brokarot and Popo before he smiled gently "Yes, It is me. Worry not. Piccolo is slowly being absorbed into me. He might have overwhelmed me If this was eighteen years ago. But training Brokarot made me much stronger" Kami looked in Goku's direction before his smile turned into a slight frown

"Goku, I'm sorry my son, I have not seen you in years… but here I must go, I remember my origins… I am a Namekian from planet Namek… I must see if my people survived the storm that killed most of them off and lead my parents to send me to this planet… Please take care of the Earth. I will see you again someday…. Forgive me, but my people may need me I must return to them if they are still alive" Said Kami, sadness clear in his expression.

Mr Popo also looked quite sad, whereas Brokarot had only a brief look of sadness before his wisdom showed "I understand father, and were I in your place I would do the same… I forgive you father. Please, take whatever you need from the lookout before you leave. And have a safe journey… I will come to this planet… Namek someday, so that we may meet again. Now go to your people, and bring them joy in your existence" Said Goku causing a bright smile to come on Kami's face.

Kami flew off into the distance leaving and Brokarot alone at the lookout…. Moments later Brokarot groaned.

"Oh God…. What the hell am I going to tell Bulma?!"

End of Dragon Ball Arc

A.N hope you like the chapter, been updating daily. Don't know how long I'll be keeping that up. We'll see. Depends on your responses. Below is a list of power levels Yes, Goku will be hella powerful. But worry not; he'll have quite a few fights. I mean.. There are 12 universes and 24 supposed "gods" *wink* *wink*

Goku – 2.5 million (Gravity Room, 100 Senzu beans, and lots of Zen kais)

Kampo – 100000

Kami – 5000 (Kept up his training after Brokarot left the lookout)

Piccolo – 300

Tao – 120 (dead, Brokarot made short work of him)

Kamiccolo – 50000 (He will continue to grow in power as he absorbs Piccolo's energy)

Mr Popo - 1400

Krillen 1260 (Intense training with Goku)

Master Roshi – 600 (Intense training with Goku)

**Next chapter – Brother?!**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow**


	5. Brothers? King Goku? Huh?

**6 years later**

Six long years have gone by since Kami left to his home planet of Namek. Much has changed since then.

Goku had become a true guardian to the planet. He has taken his role very seriously. Unlike Kami and the previous guardians of Earth, Goku has taken a hands on approach to his role as guardian.

He had decided to interfere – seeing the weakness of the human race. Both in technological advancement and physical weakness.

Goku went throughout the Earth in a demonstration of Power; first he approached the president of Earth and told him of his origins. Goku then made clear his intentions to rule the planet and unite the human race.

He faced quite a bit of opposition at first, but with a strong intellect, the backing of the richest and most technologically advanced company on Earth; Capsule Corp, and by making it clear that he would not take no for an answer. He finally united mankind and was crowned the King of the Human Race.

In the past 6 years Goku had taken to train the strongest humans on Earth – Making a group he dubbed the Z-warriors. They were, Tien, Chiotzu, Krillen, Yamcha, Yajirobe and his own son, Kampo.

He also made it obligatory for all humans to learn Ki manipulation, how to fly, fire Ki blasts, and at least learn one style of fighting. It took many years of struggle before he was able to overwhelm humanities laziness but eventually he succeeded in instilling a need for strength in the people. Many, such as children, women, and the elderly were left alone but were allowed to train voluntarily.

Earth's technology saw rapid growth with Capsule Corp using the technology gained from Brokarot's space pod, scouter, and armor to revolutionize defensive and military technology.

Each soldier in Brokarot's army was outfitted with a scouter and Saiyan Armor. The Military had various levels of rank. The Highest being Brokarot's Z-Warriors, below them, the Elite, below them, the mid class, and below them, the low class.

The Z-warriors had power levels over 5000 – None could join with any less power, then the Elite, who had power levels over 1000, then the mid class who had a minimum of 250. And of course, the levels ranked soldiers. With a power level of at least 50.

Brokarot had trained extensively himself – taking advantage of the resources available to him, he used the dragon balls to wish for 10 bags filled with unlimited Senzu beans. He gave one each to the Z-warriors, One to his wife Bulma who he asked to study the beans and possibly mass produce medicine based on them and he kept one with Mr Popo, One with himself, and one with his elite soldiers to boost their training.

One bag he hid away in the hyperbolic time chamber. For safe keeping and just in case he needed to get inside it quickly but had lost his bag of Senzu's or otherwise misplaced it.

With unlimited healing ability Brokarot's power skyrocketed. Due to his Saiyan heritage. Though his training slowed down a little when he had to train his Z-warriors and Elites. Not to mention he gave special training to his son Kampo his power was still growing at a massive rate his potential seemingly unlimited.

Speaking of potential, after the first year in his training Brokarot felt that he hit a wall – He trained harder than ever to break through but suddenly one day – he felt rage like never before. Fearing that he'd harm his loved ones. Brokarot refused to give into the rage.

Still, he had to continue to get stronger – So he asked and Korin If they knew of anything that could help him. Korin immediately offered the King his Ultra Divine Water.

A water that could unleash some of the drinkers potential.. At the risk of the drinkers death. Brokarot though, doubted that his Saiyan body would be downed by such a thing, had decided to drink from it.

His power increased 4 fold, amazed. Brokarot wanted to drink more but Korin refused. Saying that the risk was too much. Brokarot after a while agreed and returned to his training.

Bulma continued to increase the power of Brokarot's Gravity room, but eventually she reached a limit. She told Brokarot that the material the room was made of could not take any more pressure and that she wouldn't be able to upgrade it until they found a stronger material.

Brokarot, became frustrated as the gravity became too weak for him, eventually Bulma came up with the idea of wearing weighting clothing. Brokarot face-palmed at the very obvious solution. He had worn weighted clothing when he trained with Kami but had long since abandoned it as it was too light and Bulma gave him his Saiyan armor.

Brokarot – using his powers as Guardian Materialized weighted clothing. Weighing a total of 1 ton. Before he entered the Gravity room that is. As the Gravity settings were at 1500x Gravity Brokarot was soon smashed into the floor. Not willing to give up he continued to train using the occasional Senzu. Eventually, after a single week he was able to move without a problem so he continued to increase the weights on his clothing.

Now – here we are a seemingly normal family, excluding the two monkey tails and the 8 foot towering man who sat at the table – eating breakfast.

Goku was waiting for the day that he would be contacted by his race. From the programming put into him through his Saiyan Pod Goku knew that at the 21st birthday. An escort would come to the planet to retrieve the Saiyan and check to see if the planet was properly wiped clean of its population.

They normally did not do this, unless the Saiyan in question who was sent to the planet did not report back after the first 12 years. They would wait another 10 years or so before sending out a scout.

Brokarot had long ago turned off his communication on his scouter – and only recently did he remember the procedure.

He wondered who they would send… they obviously thought he was a low-class infant when they sent him to this planet… He continued to wonder how that could be when he was born was such a large power level… and he came in an elites pod… Brokarot vaguely remembered a man with white hair placing him inside the pod… Could he have been sent out for his own protection? Surely the Saiyan King would not have hurt him just because he had a high power level at birth….. Right?

Shaking his head, Goku finished up his meal before kissing Bulma and Kampo and leaving to the Gravity room for his daily training.

Before he arrived however – He felt a presence – a power level… higher than that of his average elite. Something had just entered the planet's atmosphere.

Shortly afterwards he gained an alert from the planets defense system of an intruder asking If they should fire. Brokarot told them not to. Dressed in his Saiyan armor, put on his scouter and flew out to meet whoever it is that decided to come to his planet unannounced.

'Hmm, a power level of 1200 – quite weak in comparison… but I believe he would be considered mid-class in planet Vegeta'

Raditz climbed outside of his pod and looked around….. What the hell?! "Kakarot you fool, you left the planets inhabitants alive? What? Did they somehow defeat you? When I find you, you shall pay for this disgrace" Said Raditz in anger.

Raditz clicked his scouter in attempt to locate the highest power level 'Hmm, let's see, 200, 400, What?! 600? Another, this one is 900? How can this planet have so many with such high power levels? No wonder Kakarot didn't succeed…wait… another approaches… TEN THOUSAND?! How can this be?' Before Raditz could contemplate the enormous power a giant appeared before him.

The man was eight feet tall, had black hair with a bluish tint, black eyes with a blue outline and a green scouter and Green and Black Saiyan armor.

Raditz was terrified, never was he so afraid except when Prince Vegeta became angry…. Who was this man? 'Wait… He sort of looks like… KAKAROT?'

"Hello Brother, it has been a long time" Said Brokarot face expressionless as he stared at his… Brother…. He remembered his brother… who came to visit him when he was a child… He used to cry a lot… and got quite irritated by his own crying… wait what? 'Why do I remember myself crying from another person's point of view?'

Shaking his head, Brokarot waited for Raditz to respond

" Ka…Ka…Kakarot?! How have you grown so powerful? In fact, why have you left this planet's inhabitants alive?! You were supposed to wipe out the planets population and return to planet Vegeta years ago… Not that it even exists anymore.. Did you hit your head or something?!" Said Raditz.

Brokarot was taken off guard by that comment about his home planet, before he ignored it so he could answer his brother's question.

"The names Brokarot, not Kakarot…. I think they changed my name before I was sent out… Regardless – I did not hit my head… I was raised by this planets Guardian… He taught me to appreciate life – I won't spend my life killing innocent people for the sake of some foolish tyrant. So If you came to retrieve me so I could work for Frieza, then you better turn back… I will never fight for that monster…. No, I will kill him!" Said Brokarot passionately.

Raditz took a while to reply, as he looked at his brother with something akin to appreciation…. Before shaking his head "No brother, you cannot take on Frieza, he is too powerful… Your power level is only 10000, and prince Vegeta's power level is at 18000 and even he can't face Frieza yet… Brother, I came here so you could join us… I can see that you've grown fond of this planet. There is no need to harm it. Frieza has long forgotten about this backwater planet's contract… With a power level like yours… You and Prince Vegeta can train together, help each other get stronger so that we can kill Frieza and take his place as the rightful rulers of the universe!" Said Raditz, slowly building up in excitement as he spoke

Brokarot stared at Raditz for a few moments before he began to cackle, then full out laugh. After a few moments Raditz became frustrated "Why are you laughing?!" Said Raditz in anger.

"hahaha… Oh yes, that was a good one…. Let me tell you something brother, I learned many things on this planet… one of those things were how to suppress my power…" Said Brokarot causing Raditz to sweat 'this isn't his full power?! He can't be more powerful than prince Vegeta! C…can he?' Thought Raditz.

"Second thing I learned… _Brother. _Was that life is precious… Our race was barbaric, killing, pillaging, raping…. Taking the lives of countless people like ANIMALS! How dare you think I'd agree to something so low?" Said Goku with a fire in his eyes.

"Grr…. Damn you Kakarot! We had to do so! Frieza would've destroyed us had we not agreed to serve him! And…. And I think he did! Planet Vegeta was destroyed one day after you were sent out… Me, Nappa and Vegeta were out on a mission at the time… Frieza told us it was destroyed by a meteorite… But I think he was lying! Frieza destroyed our people… He feared the Super Saiyan of Legend would be born…. WE HAD TO KILL! Can't you understand Brokarot? We gave into our instincts to survive! So that we could one day become strong enough to defeat Frieza… Join us! It doesn't matter if your power level is 50 thousand! Frieza is much more powerful…. You'd kill for a time yes… but eventually you'd grow strong enough to defeat Frieza… It's a lesser evil! Can't you see that?" Said Raditz in frustration… and guilt… Sure he enjoyed a good fight as much as the next Saiyan… and If Brokarot were weaker than him…. He'd have commanded him to kill a few earthlings to prepare him for planet purging…. But He did not enjoy it… He pretended too…. Least he be mocked by those around him for being "soft hearted" but he never enjoyed killing a single soul….

Brokarot looked stunned at the sadness in his brother's eyes… and the clear desperation…. Before he smiled briefly and he spoke.. "Brother…. don't worry. I'm stronger than Frieza… My power level is a lot higher than this…. Trust me… Just look at this" Brokarot said… before he raised his power level ever so slightly… tickticktickticktick was the sound made by Raditz Scouter as it stopped at a number… "Fi…five hundred thousand?! How can this be? How can a low class be so powerful…." Said Raditz…. Before He smiled "Yes! Yes, you are the super Saiyan of legend brother! You will defeat Frieza! YES!" Exclaimed Raditz in joy…. Before a voice ring out from his scouter "RADITZ! What are you doing? Why haven't you retrieved your brother yet?" Said Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta! You won't believe this… My brother's power level is over Five hundred thousand! I think he is the Super Saiyan of Legend!" Said Raditz

Vegeta was momentarily stunned… Before he spoke calmly "No…. NO! There is no one more powerful than me! ESPECIALLY NOT LOW CLASS SCUM! I am supposed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan!... fine I'll be there in one year Raditz… We will see your brothers so called "Legendary" power…" Said Vegeta calmly…. "And Raditz…." Said Vegeta "Yes my prince" Said Raditz a feeling of dread filling him "Enjoy your last year of life… for you will die for your INSOLENCE" Suddenly Raditz scouter exploded due to the sheer anger of the Prince causing Raditz to flinch…

Brokarot just looked at his Brother before he said "The Prince is an arrogant fool… Come brother… I will train you for this year and YOU will defeat the prince…. And if… and only if he gets over his pride will I allow him to live…. No one threatens my family… even If I haven't seen them in two decades.." Said Brokarot… Raditz looked in awe at his younger brother before smiling.

And so they flew off together to train for the arrival of their Saiyan brethren.

**6 months later**

It has been a long six months for Raditz… His brother had worked him hard… but the fruits of his training were showing… His power level skyrocketed with every beating his brother gave him in the Gravity room… Plus the miracle beans he seems to have an unlimited amount of… Raditz was shocked to hear about the Dragon balls that existed on this planet… He tried to convince Brokarot to wish for immortality but Brokarot brushed off his concerns saying that they would not need it. Raditz wasn't totally convinced but dropped the subject anyway.

The Z – warriors continued to Train and their power levels had risen into the ten thousands. Even the weakest of them, Chaiotsu had a power level of 10000.

It was today that something strange would happen…

"RED ALERT RED ALERT, INTRUDERS ENTERING SECTOR NINE OF PLANET EARTH…. INSTRUCTIONS?" Brokarot's scouter began beeping…. "Don't fire… I will see to it" Said Brokarot.

Raditz looked at his brother and they both nodded… and went off towards the power level they sensed enter the planet.

They reached the source just as a ship came down and the hatch opened… and a few creatures walked out… One looked human, another was a robot, two greenish creatures and…. A Saiyan?!

"Well Well… It looks like we have a welcoming committee!" Said Turles with a smirk…

"Can I kill them boss?" Said one of the greenish idiots "No…. They are Saiyans…. What are you two doing on this Planet?" Asked Turles…. "Wait… Raditz… Is that you?" Said Turles with recognition in his eyes.

Raditz also recognized his older brother "Turles…. You are alive? I thought you died on planet Might? How did you survive?!" Said Raditz

Turles smiled slightly at the memory of the planet before he replied "I found a tree as I was dying from fighting the Planets inhabitants…. It was enormous… I was drawn to one of its fruits and I took a bite out of it… It gave me an enormous power boost… I then went on to kill the plants Inhabitants before eating the rest of the trees fruit… and waited for it to grow more… But it wouldn't… I eventually came to the conclusion that it drew energy from the planet it is planted on to grow its fruit… Since then I've been going from planet to planet, planting the tree of might, hiring my own crew and growing in power So that I could defeat Frieza" Said Turles.

Brokarot, having been silent decided to speak up "You will not touch this planet… Brother… This is my home and I am its King and Guardian… How can you kill off innocent life to get stronger? You are as disgusting as Frieza… you are weakling! Prying on the power of others just to increase your own…." Said Brokarot..

Turles was taken aback slightly… Before he laughed "hahaha, pathetic fool… This is the natural order of things! The weak die and the strong survive! They should be honored to be a part of me – every planet I take is for a noble goal is it not brother? Those planets would've been wiped clean of life anyways by Frieza… Their energy might as well be put to use!" Said Turles with a hint of fake caring in his voice….

"Hmm, let me see how "powerful" this weak planet has made you… "Brothers" " said Turles before clicking his scouter…. And reeling back in shock "Fi…Fifteen thousand… How did you become so strong Raditz? And FIFTY THOUSAND! Im..Impossible!" Exclaimed Turles in shock and horror.

"No" Said Brokarot before disappearing and reappearing in front of Turles "It is very possible" He said before smashing his fist into Turles's chest and sending him flying off, Brokarot disappeared and reappeared in front of the robot before smashing it's head in with his fist… Before once again zoning out only to appear between the two frog creatures grabbing them both from their heads and smashing their heads together.

Raditz sprung to action shooting a blast at the human-like alien who was vaporized in dust before he could react.

After dealing with all the "henchmen" Raditz and Brokarot approached Turles's downed form. "Do you see Brother? Raditz 6 months ago arrived with a power level of 1200… He changed… changed his motivation… He took the path of Good and now look at him. Can you see? It is when you have something to care for… something to protect that you truly become strong" Exclaimed Brokarot…. Turles Looked up at his immensely tall younger brother from the ground… then he looked at his other brother Raditz who spoke to him "Listen to Brokarot Turles… We are brothers… I understand our race does not value family like other races do…. But I've come to see that it is family… kindness, and a desire to protect the innocent to truly brings out the power in our people…. "

"Yes I know that we've destroyed many planets with people with similar views…. But did they not die with honor? Are they not now…. In heaven? Brother… people like Frieza… They have no honor.. No good, no morality! They are disgusting creatures… Where do you think Frieza will go when he dies? Do you want to end up the same way? Is it truly worth it? Join us brother in our struggle…. Together we will destroy Frieza; in Six months Prince Vegeta will arrive to challenge us… He will either die… or he will join us… Make your decision Turles… Who will you be? The winner? Or the loser?" Said Raditz with wisdom he didn't know he had.

Turles looked up at the sky…. The dark sky filled with stars and felt a sudden appreciation for its beauty… He had always been among the stars…. Saw them countless times… but never quite appreciated their light…. 'Maybe… there is a better way' Thought the 30 year old Saiyan…

"I… I'll join you" Said Turles…. Before asking "But who exactly is Brokarot? I had a younger brother named Raditz; Did father have another child?" Raditz let out a laugh "I forgot you were sent to planet Might before Kakarot was born. For some reason he was renamed Brokarot before he was sent to this planet. Probably a programming error. He is our younger brother; and the most powerful Saiyan to have ever been born" Turles looked at Brokarot in awe; who simply smiled and threw a bean into Turles's mouth. "Eat this brother" Turles quickly ate the bean.

Turles's injury faded away as If non-existent as he stood up astonished at his new power "A..amazing!" He exclaimed causing Raditz to laugh knowing that he reacted the same way the first time he ate one of those beans.

"Alright Brothers! Let's go…. We have a lot of training to get too… By the time I'm done with both of you, you'll be running circles around our "prince" "Said Brokarot confidently..

**Six months later – the day of the Saiyans arrival**

Another Six months of training has gone by – Turles's power level rose from 12000 to 65000 while Raditz's rose from 15000 to 45000… They had been training hard… They reached 50x Gravity – the training was going slow as their bodies took longer to adjust to the higher gravities than Brokarot's did…

Bulma had been given Turles's ship – and all the technology filled within it.. Bulma was able to use that to increase their space military flight ship production by double the speed. The armors and scouters were also an updated version of the one Brokarot came with.

So she used it to upgrade the scouters – allowing for extremely high range communication – and detection… The ships were able to move a lot faster due to the upgraded engines – Brokarot's private ship was able to reach destinations up to three times faster than his previous model.

The Royal Army had become stronger as well…. As new training equipment was used to increase the soldier's endurance and power. The average power level rose, low classes power almost doubling to a minimum of 100 – mid class reaching a minimum of 2000 and the Elite reaching a minimum of 6000. The Z-warriors had also grown in strength.

The Humans power level reached 20000 for Chaiotsu,35000 Tien, 26000 Yamcha, 25350 Yajirobe, 40000 for Krillen and Kampo's power continued to raise vastly… though he hasn't measured his power level yet wanting it to be a surprise.

Brokarot, Raditz and Turles stood collectively with the Z-warriors, The Planetary defensive technology was able to redirect the Saiyan pods towards an empty wasteland… There they stood as the hatches for the pods opened and out walked Nappa, the General of the extinct Saiyan Army, and Prince Vegeta…. The Prince of "all" Saiyans.

"Heh, Vegeta… It looks like we have a welcoming party! Why don't we say hello?" Said Nappa, a big grin on his face

"Yes, Nappa… Why don't we…. Now let's see" Vegeta clicked his scouter… before frowning at the numbers "Nappa… their powerful.. Take out the Saibaman we will have to attack them all out at once if we want to defeat them" Said Vegeta, anger clear in his voice that warriors from this planet have surpassed his general in power.

Brokarot looked at his brothers, than at the Z-warriors… He signaled them to wait as Nappa took out a vial and poured from it small drops of green ooze.

Suddenly, out from the soil came six small… creatures with red eyes, green skin and two sharp claws… The Z-warriors looked on in disgust before they looked to Brokarot once again

"Saibaman… really Vegeta do you think so lowly of my soldiers?... Fine, let me show you the power of my people" Said Brokarot before he signaled Tien to attack Nappa, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Krillen and Chaoitsu to attack the Saibaman while Kampo took out the last two on his own.

In the blink of an eye the six Saibaman were destroyed while Nappa had his head smashed into the ground by Tien who was charging up a blast to finish the Saiyan general off. Before he could release however he was blown away by a blast from Vegeta who then went on to attack the Z-warriors.

They fought hard but were unable to harm the prince having been ordered to surpass their power to a fifth to keep the surprise. eventually Vegeta knocked them all out except for Kampo… who had stood aside with a smirk. Vegeta… slightly out of breathe from fighting so many people at once looked at the Half-Saiyan child wondering what he found funny.

"So prince… is this your full power? Because If so…. You don't stand a chance against me… not even If I used only one finger" Said Kampo arrogantly… Causing the prince to get angry "How dare you son of a low class scum, speak to me… the prince of ALL Saiyans like that! I will show you true power" Exclaimed the prince…

Vegeta charged to full power – stopping at his peak of 18000. Kampo didn't even flinch… He saw a movement from the downed general and decided to get him out of the way. "Kamehameha!" Kampo blasted the downed general into oblivion before he could get up…

Brokarot looked at his son, frowning slightly before nodding in approval… He had gone into the Saiyans head… He was too far gone… He lived to kill.. But Vegeta…. He felt something inside the prince… He just hoped he could bring it out or he'd have to kill one of the last remaining Saiyans in the universe… He really didn't want to do that.

Vegeta finished powering up and looked at the 3 Saiyan soldiers and the half-breed standing before him… He knew they were powerful.. But his pride just couldn't accept it… How could low class scum surpass him? The prince of all Saiyans? It was just unfathomable for him… No… He would prove them wrong.

"Well… who's going to fight me?" Said the prince "How about all of you at once!" He said with arrogance.

Brokarot looked at his brother Raditz before nodding in the direction of Vegeta, causing Kampo to frown as he wanted to fight the prince of all Saiyans.

"I will, you and Nappa bullied me Vegeta… Yes, I was weaker than you… but we are the last of our race… yet you treated me no better than Frieza and his minions…. For that you'll pay… I'll teach you that with the right motivation…. A low class can surpass even the elite!" (YOUTH! Lol) Exclaimed Raditz with fury before he charged at Vegeta and punched him in the gut… Vegeta quickly recovered as he in Raditz exchanged blow after blow..

Eventually Raditz gained the upper-hand and smashed Vegeta into a mountain. Vegeta came out later only to charge straight at Raditz and smash his knee into his gut.

Raditz groaned in pain before he had his face smashed into the prince's fist over and over. Vegeta continued to hammer Raditz with blows before growing tired and smashing Raditz into the ground

"Heh!, If that's the best you have than you are hopeless! I admit you've grown stronger Raditz… but you'll never surpass me!" Said Vegeta… Raditz merely stood up wiping the blood from his face before laughing… causing Vegeta to become confused…. Before the Earth began to shake as Raditz raised his power level up to 20000. "I'm not even using half of my power "Prince" " Exclaimed Raditz… Causing Vegeta to move away from him slightly only for Raditz to head butt Vegeta breaking his nose… followed by numerous hits, kicks, knees, Raditz demolished the Prince completely… leaving him dazed…. Before he cupped his hands beside himself and began to chant "KaaaaaMeeeeeeeHaaaaaaMeeeeeHAAAAAAA" Screamed Raditz as he released the wave that overcame Vegeta quickly.

Vegeta lay on the ground, barely clinging onto life not quite registering what had just occurred in the past hour… His general was defeated by a human, and killed by a half-breed… Then he was defeated by Raditz… RADITZ! Of all people…. How can this be? Was he not the prince of all Saiyans? Was he not destined to be a Super Saiyan… Brokarot, Turles, Raditz and Kampo walked up to the downed prince, before Brokarot spoke…

"So what will it be Vegeta? What do you want to do with your life?" Said Brokarot.

Vegeta simply stared up at Brokarot 'Can it be…. Is he truly the legendary Super Saiyan?... My people died by Frieza's hands…. And these 3…. No, these four are all that remain…. Can I let go of my pride? Can I accept that I am not the Legendary Super Saiyan?' Thought Vegeta as his life was slowly slipping away.

Finally, Vegeta came to a decision.

"You… Brokarot are the legendary Super Saiyan… I have lived my whole life in humiliation….. I a prince of the greatest warrior race in the universe!... I… I no longer wish to live… Please Brokarot…. Please defeat Frieza, avenge our race! And….. I, Prince Vegeta, Hereby Name you, Brokarot son of Bardock King of the Saiyan race….. You deserve it more than I….. Goodbye….. And make our race proud" Said the Prince, tears coming down from his eyes…. Never had he thought that he would ever accept defeat….

That he would ever let go of his pride…. But now in the drunkenness of death he can see as clearly as ever…. He lived a pathetic life… serving Frieza, throwing away his pride instead of dying like his people…. Who should have spit in Frieza's face but no… He held on to life, and threw away his pride… He does not deserve to live…. Does not deserve to be the prince…

As the last wisps of his life slipped away Prince Vegeta had no delusion on where he would end up… But before the last of his life left him he looked up to the sky and prayed 'Forgive me….' He pleaded to whosoever would hear him…. 'Forgiiv…meeee' and here…. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans died…. The Death of a true Saiyan… In battle.

Brokarot was moved…. He didn't know what to say…. "Vegeta" He said quietly a few tears falling from his eyes before he took off his bandana… One that he had worn as a tribute to his father since Raditz had described him to Brokarot and dipped it in Vegeta's blood, changing its color into a dark red…. "By your blood, I swear, to uphold the pride of the Saiyan Race…. To defeat Frieza... King Cold, Cooler, ANYONE who takes the life of the innocent… who humiliates those weaker than themselves!

I swear it! By your blood! I will be THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS!" shouted Brokarot… Raditz, Turles, and Kampo all stood before their father… before they kneeled with their arms over their chests "All hail King Brokarot… The King of all Saiyans!" shouted Raditz "ALL HAIL!" Shouted Turles and Kampo together…..

A week had gone by since the death of Vegeta.

Brokarot had buried the prince in the Royal Palace Garden.

A few days later, He was contacted by King Kai who asked him to come to otherworld so he could speak with him… After an hour, he reached King Kai's planet after teleporting to otherworld from the lookout using his status of Guardian.

King Kai went on to tell him that Frieza was heading towards planet Namek, which had its own set of Dragon balls… and That Frieza had planned to use them to wish for immortality… Brokarot had taken the coordinates from King Kai… who had also made Brokarot promise to come by for some training; before returning to Earth.

He called upon the Z-warriors leaving only Turles, Raditz, Yajirobe and Chaiotsu on Earth before leaving on his ship towards Namek – It would only take about two weeks with his ships capabilities. He did not use his Gravity Machine but he did set it up to 20x Earth's Gravity so that the Z-warriors could get some training on the way to Namek.

Brokarot sighed as he looked outside the window of his ship 'I guess the time has arrived…'

"Frieza…. I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Said Brokarot as his ship blasted through space at amazing speeds.

**End of Chapter**

A.N Now that was a badass fight eh? I know some of you will be mad that Vegeta won't be in this story… But honestly too much has changed… Vegeta didn't have the will to live on…

But he wouldn't allow the royal legacy to die, so he passed it onto Brokarot's line…

Power levels

Brokarot – 120 million – 5 million after drinking Divine water and 70 million after 6 years of training with Senzu Zenkai's.. it increased again by 50 million after 1 year time-skip it would have been higher but Brokarot had to train Turles, Raditz, The Z-warriors and Kampo… So he didn't have as much time for himself.

Kampo – 25 million – Age 8

Raditz – 45000

Turles – 65000

Z-warriors – between 20000 and 40000

The Human/Saiyan Army – No less than 1000 by the time Goku leaves to Namek (Intense regime was created using Saiyan and Human ancient marital art Secrets and Divine water was given to all members who volunteered)

The rest of the power levels are shown in the chapter itself.

Next time on The Super Saiyan of Legend!

**The End of Frieza?**

(Note: I am rewriting chapters. As of Feb.6th 2016 I am done chapter 1-5 and for that reason Power levels may not match later chapters. I will mark further chapters once I have done rewriting them. An update will come (God willing) shortly after I'm done rewriting Majin Majin)


	6. The Fall of Lord Frieza

**Two weeks later on planet Namek**

It was day time on Planet Namek… It was almost always day time due to their multiple suns.

**Landing on Planet Namek – Prepare for landing**

Brokarot let out a breath; it had been a rough two weeks. He had prepared himself mentally for the upcoming fight.

He knew that he had made it a week earlier than Frieza and his men. It allowed for him and his crew to warn the citizens of Planet Namek and collect the Dragon Balls before Frieza could use them….. He also hoped to see Kami. It had been a long time since he had spoken to his adopted father. And He was hoping to introduce him to Kampo.

"Get ready, we are about to land" Spoke Brokarot

"Yes King Brokarot!" Yelled the warriors who immediately equipped their armors hid their Senzu bags in their breast plates and braced for the landing.

The landing was surprisingly gentle – a testament to Bulma's brilliance.

As they exited the ship they were immediately met with a tall Namekian Warrior who exuded quite a bit of power.

"Welcome, to planet Namek.. May I ask who you are and what are your intentions?" Said the Alien warrior with a bit of warning in his voice as If to say "be wary"

Brokarot smiled politely and said to the Namekian "I am Brokarot, King of planet Earth as well as the Saiyan Race. I've come to your planet to warn your people of an intergalactic tyrant by the name of Frieza. He is coming to this planet in an attempt to use your dragon balls to wish for immortality. I have come to kill him. I ask that you take me to your leader so that we may make a plan of action in response to this threat" Said Brokarot, politeness and sincerity radiating from the charming Saiyan King.

The Namekian looked at Brokarot briefly as If to judge his sincerity before nodding his head "Fine, In behalf of our race we thank you for this warning…. You may come see lord Guru… But your companions will have to stay as I do not feel comfortable with so many alien warriors in the company of Lord Guru" Said the Namekian.

"That is fine, Kampo you will lead in my stead. Stay here with the other warriors and protect the ship. Capsulize it and keep it in your breast plate with the bag of Senzu's. Use a Capsule house and tell everyone to rest and prepare for the coming threat. If I'm not back by tomorrow I want you to begin training for the rest of the week. Use the ships Gravity chamber" Said Brokarot. Kampo nodded in response and quickly capsulized the ship before taking out another Capsule spawning a house.

"So, what is your name" Asked Brokarot to the Namekian.

"Nail, now let us go" Said Nail before flying off in Guru's direction Brokarot immediately following behind.

The two warriors did not speak for the rest of the short journey as in a matter of minutes they appeared before a white building-like tower and landed in front of its entrance.

"Lord Guru is the oldest Namekian alive and is the father of all the Namekians alive except for Lord Kami. Please treat him with utmost respect" Spoke Nail looking at Brokarot with respect having sensed the warriors immense power but had not mentioned it for the sake of not being rude and invasive.

Brokarot nodded and entered only to see an 8 foot tall Namekian, fat and old sitting upon his throne. Beside Guru was a strangely familiar Namekian…. No… can it be?

"Kami?! How did you become so young" Spoke Brokarot in surprise. His father looked to be in the prime of his youth. So in contrast to what he remembered.

Kami smiled after seeing his son all grown up "Brokarot…. You are even taller than I last remembered…. Yes. I saw the necessity of using the Dragon Balls to become young again. My age was greatly limiting my power – especially after I fused with Piccolo…. What use would I be to my people if I was weak?" Said Kami…

"I understand, I'm happy to see you're alright. And you've grown so strong! Amazing… You're stronger than I was when I left the lookout. I'm really happy to see you father… but I came for an important reason.

You see, a powerful tyrant named Frieza…. He is coming to planet Namek. He somehow realized that the myth of the Dragon Balls were true and is heading here intent on wishing for immortality and destroying the Namekian race or enslaving them so no one else can use the Dragon Balls"

Kami and Guru's eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of their race being killed or enslaved to the whims of a tyrant.

"how long do we have" Spoke Guru for the first time his voice thick with fatigue his wrinkles seemingly growing more defined by the sudden news

"A week…. But don't worry I have confidence in my ability to defeat him…. Though that doesn't mean we shouldn't take every precaution" Said Brokarot

"What do you have in mind son" spoke Kami

"I think we should gather the Dragon Balls and use them, making them inert for a year, we should also wish the inhabitants of Namek except for Kami and Nail and any other warriors including myself and the Z-warriors to Planet Earth; this way we kill two birds with one stone" Said Brokarot

"A wise idea, but what of the other two wishes" Said Guru

"Two wishes?! What do you mean? I thought the Dragon balls could only grant one wish" Said Brokarot.

"Yes, that may be true for the ones made by Kami on Earth. But Porunga is a much more powerful dragon… He can grant three wishes… I have spoken about the differences between our sets of Dragon Balls with Kami. And the only real difference other than the amount of wishes is Porunga's ability to revive numerous dead at once….

For the purpose of not tempting ourselves we made it so Porunga can only revive one person at a time… Though after Kami arrived 6 years ago we have changed that specification. Porunga can now revive multiple people in one wish. We may change it back after this threat is over with….

Least we are tempted to revive our fallen comrades after every event… As death comes when it should and we believe it is not right to take advantage of the Dragon Balls….. But in this case I'll make an exception… I will not allow my people to become extinct on the whim of this Frieza" Said Guru, before lifting his hand behind his head and giving a Dragon Ball to Nail.

"My son, go to the villages and collect the Dragon balls and return as quickly as you can" Said Guru

"Yes father" Said Nail taking the Dragon ball before flying out to get the Dragon Balls

"So once again, what of the other two wishes?" asked Guru

Brokarot thought for a moment, he looked at Kami and Guru, and his genius mind quickly thought up an ingenious plan.

"How about this…. We use the second wish to bring Guru back to his youth… and Guru and Kami fuse together…. That is possible I assume but If it isn't we can use the third wish, this way your combined powers will give you the strength to possibly defeat Frieza or anyone else that may come… because as you are right now… I don't know how much you can do" Said Brokarot, directing the latter of his words towards Kami.

Guru briefly stiffened…. Before he sighed and nodded his head as Kami looked shocked at the thought of fusing with his mentor and companion for the past 6 years "yes…. I believe this must be done… I had hoped to leave this world as I have lived a long time….. But my duty to my people precedes my desire for rest." Said Guru before directing his attention back towards Brokarot "As for fusion, it is possible without using the Dragon Balls…." Said Guru before Kami quickly interrupted "Please Guru, I will fuse with you, but you will be the main body…. I cannot take your existence away… surely you are more deserving of this honor than I!" Said Kami looking towards his elder and companion with pleading eyes.

"No brother…. I have lived long enough…. With this fusion my conscious will slowly be absorbed into your own…. My knowledge of the Namekian heritage can be passed on to my people… You can take up the rule as Guardian of Namek… and I can find rest as a part of you… This is not a request Kami… I am not a fighter; I am not able to take lives no matter how evil… It is not in my nature… but you can" Said Guru

Kami looked at his brother in race and shed a tear before nodding his head.

Brokarot looked between Kami and Guru in wonder before speaking "As for the third wish.. I will wish for the planet Namek to become indestructible… and… Yes and the planet Earth! I can't believe I haven't thought of this before…. Anyhow, with that wish, we can guarantee that Frieza won't simply destroy Namek and run like a coward when he realizes he cannot defeat me…" Said Brokarot a smile slowly growing on his face as he spoke.

Kami also smiled "A genius plan, you once again show your immense intelligence my son… Now, I believe you should call Kampo and the rest of the Z-warriors… So that Guru here may unlock their potential" Said Kami suddenly making Guru smile and Brokarot give a confused look towards his mentor and father.

"Unlock their potential? How will you do that?" Said Brokarot

"I can unlock powers, locked deep within people. The mind is complex… when faced with power that it fears will harm the body it locks it away…. I can unlock some of that power – the rest can only be unlocked through rigorous training of the body and mind… This will give you and your warriors the upper-hand against Frieza…. By the time you have returned – based on the speed of your slowest member, Nail should have finished gathering the dragon balls" Said Guru.

Brokarot Nodded before flying out and back to his ship where he found Kampo in the Z-warriors sitting down and conversing. Kampo looked up at his father and asked "Back so soon dad? So what happened?"

"Everyone, we are going to meet the elder of the Namekian race. He said he could unlock hidden potential which will give us an Edge against Frieza. Everyone follow me" Said Brokarot.

The rest of the Z-warriors nodded before flying off in pursuit of Brokarot who was flying at a much slower pace so that his soldiers could keep up.

It was about 3 hours later that they reached Guru's home. As they entered they were surprised to see a giant Namekian sitting on a throne, and a young wise looking Namekian standing next to him.

"Z-warriors, this.. Is my adopted father – Kami, and next to him on the throne is the father of the Namekian people Guru. Please show them proper respect" Said Brokarot.

The Z-warriors all bowed towards Guru and Kami

Kami inspected the warriors, and when his eyes landed on a young man…. Looking to be around 12 years of age by his height alone he gasped… Could this be? "Kampo… is that you?" Said Kami.

Kampo looked towards the Namekian in confusion before recognition came to his eyes "Grandpa Kami!" Said Kampo as he ran up to, and hugged Kami.

Brokarot smiled as Kami asked "Yeah, who else? Didn't you realize who I was when Brokarot introduced me?" Kampo blushed embarrassed before saying "No…. I thought you were just someone else with the same name as grandpa… I've missed you so much grandpa!" Said Kampo – He had not seen Kami in 6 years and a half… ever since he was a young toddler… If it had not been for his Saiyan memory he would not have remembered him.

His father had not visited Kami in a long time when he was on Earth – but Kami used to visit him disguised as a human. He used to play with Kampo but he stopped disguising himself later on and when Brokarot was away training he would sit with Kampo and teach the young toddler how to fight – Bulma allowed it since Kami was the guardian of Earth and she wanted to surprise Brokarot.

When she asked why Kami didn't simply reveal himself to Brokarot, Kami said that he would wait until Brokarot came to see him at the lookout as a surprise. Sadly, Kami forgot to tell Brokarot as the events with Piccolo happened and Kami had to leave Earth to see his people on Planet Namek. Years later, Kampo began to ask about Grandpa Kami and when Brokarot asked how he knew him, he told him of the visits.

Guru spoke up "I apologize for interrupting but please let us begin. I sense much potential in the young one, Kampo step forward" As Kampo complied instantly, being well-disciplined from all his training, Guru put a hand on his head and as If the metaphorical dam was broken energy rushed through Kampo's body as his power nearly doubled in strength.

"Ahh AMAZING!" Said Kampo in excitement feeling stronger than ever before. Guru took his hand off of Kampo and gestured to the rest of the Z-warriors who stepped forward one at a time to get their potential released.

Finally when Brokarot's turn came and Guru placed his hand over his head a gasp quickly escaped his lips before he spoke "You have a deep…. Rage inside you. I cannot release your power without releasing this rage. But I can help you tame it and ease the burden" Said Guru, before he concentrated and Brokarot felt a calmness come over him. He had always been calm and collected…. But he always felt a deep rage in him, a desire to destroy and demolish. He had long ago trained himself to tune it out and suppress it…. But as If an unnoticed burden was lifted off of him Brokarot felt immense relief…. As If he was stressed his entire life and only now does he feel at peace.

"I've done what I can… you must train hard, you have a seemingly unlimited potential but nothing comes for free. Though I have seen your memories and have faith that you will be able to control it" Said Guru.

Brokarot looked up at the ancient Namekian with respect and gratitude. Truly, the old man had to be immensely knowledgeable to be able to end his inner-turmoil so easily.

Brokarot looked behind him suddenly as 4 namekians landed behind them at the entrance of the hut. Each one carrying 2 dragon balls except the last, who only carried one.

"We have brought the Dragon Balls Lord Guru…" Spoke one of the four warriors.

"Yes, put them down outside and come in… I desire something from you my children" Spoke Guru.

The warriors quickly moved to obey and placed all the dragon balls outside the hut in a circle before returning before lord Guru

"Come closer my children" said Guru, they quickly obeyed, and Guru placed his hand on the head of each one including Nail… "I know you have all worked hard for your power…. But a threat comes to our planet… and I cannot hold back any resource. I will release your potentials and you four will fuse. It must be done – I know what I ask of you is immense but….. I cannot trust others to fight all our battles… the Namekian race was once the strongest race in the universe but after the cataclysm I was the only one of my people to remain alive on Namek….

My peaceful nature leads me to withhold many of you from becoming warriors, leading only to four of you existing of all my children…. After this day I will fuse with Kami, and you four shall become one warrior… I made a mistake by weakening my people and I'm sorry that you must pay for it… Please forgive me my children" Said Guru, who was crying after releasing the potential of his children who all looked at Guru in tears before speaking

"Guru, you are our father and Namek is our planet, we would do anything to protect it. Even sacrificing our individuality. Do not cry on our behalf. We are warriors; we fight to protect our people and the peace of our race. This is what we were born to do…" Said Nail, before looking at the other three warriors who simply nodded one by one as Nail placed his hand on each of their chests absorbing his brethren and their power into him.

After he was done the Namekian warrior looked at himself, his power was enormous….. But he couldn't get excited…. His brethren had sacrificed themselves there was no reason to smile or get excited. This power was of their sacrifice and though it makes him feel invincible he won't let it go his head. (Piccolo anyone? YES YES I can do this! I feel great! lol)

Brokarot marveled at the amazing ability of the Namekian people they were a truly powerful race. Guru suddenly spoke up "Brokarot, Nail, go use the dragon balls. Brokarot will tell you what to say Nail. As the Namekian dragon only grants wishes in Namekian…. Nail, Kami and I will fuse after the wishes are done" Said Guru apprehensively. Nail had heard Guru the first time but hadn't registered what he said until now.

"What! But you'll disappear! You won't appear in the otherworld even after Kami dies! You'll cease to exist!" Said Nail horrified at the thought of the father of his people being deprived of an afterlife.

"Yes, but that is the sacrifice I must make for my people – understand this Nail. Nothing comes without sacrifice, This is my duty to you my children and I will do it willingly" Said Guru causing Nail to become silent before he walked up to his father and kissed his hand in respect "I love you father…. And one day… One day I'll find a way to undo the fusion…. Even If I have to use the dragon balls" Said Nail determinedly.

Guru smiled "I know you will my son, but let that day be a long time from now… Because we are in an era where my strength will be needed… I sense much turmoil in the universe; so much will happen in the years to come, the universe will be put at risk by one evil after another. I fear for the universe's inhabitants… and I feel Brokarot is connected somehow…. That the lines of fate stem from him – until the universe is safe do not defuse me if you find a way…. " Said Guru.

Nail gasped at the implication…. The entire universe at risk? What power could do such a thing? Before he could ponder it any further Brokarot spoke out to him.

"Whatever it is, I will fight it. But now, we have more pressing matters… we must make the wishes" Said Brokarot.

Nail nodded and flew to the dragon balls that were laid in a circle a few hundred meters from Guru's hut.

Nail looked upon the dragon balls before speaking in his language "**Arise Porunga, and grant my wishes!" **In a flash of orange thunder a giant muscular dragon appeared.

"**What are your wishes? I will grant you three" **Spoke the Dragon in a voice that echoed for miles around him.

"What is the first wish Brokarot?" Asked Nail

"The first wish is for all the inhabitants of Namek except for You, Kami, Guru, Me and my people to be sent to Earth" Said Brokarot

"Have my people been warned? It would be confusing for them if they suddenly appear on a different planet" Said Nail

Suddenly Nail heard a voice in his head, **I have told my children, worry not my son. Make the wish.** Said Guru in Nail's mind.

Nail nodded to himself confusing Brokarot who was about to reply and spoke to Porunga.

**"Porunga, I wish that the everyone on planet Namek except for Lord Guru, Kami, Myself, Brokarot and the people he came with to be on Planet Earth" **Said Nail in Namekian.

**"Your wish has been granted" **Said the muscular Dragon in a booming voice.

"What is the second wish" asked Nail.

Brokarot brushing away his confusion spoke "The second wish is for lord Guru, to return to the Prime of his youth"

Nail was shocked at the wish but after a moment he relaxed understanding the value of such a wish.

**"Oh mighty dragon! I wish that Lord Guru was at the prime of his youth once again!" **Said Nail

**"Your wish has been granted" **Said Porunga as Guru inside his hut began to glow and shrink into a 7 foot tall muscular and handsome man.

"Ah… I haven't been filled with such strength in centuries... It is time" Guru said, as he approached Kami who nodded at the quite powerful Namekian elder. Guru placed his hand on Kami's head causing a glow to cover Kami.

"You are now this planet's Guardian… Take good care of it… and birth many children… The Namekian race will flourish under you son of Katas… of this I am sure" Said Guru before telling Kami to place his hand on his chest.

Guru yelled as he began to glow and was slowly absorbed into Kami..

"This…. This power is incredible! The knowledge….. There is so much I had not known…. Amazing… I do not doubt my ability to defeat this Frieza… Not with power like this!" Said Kami before calming down as wisdom of centuries upon centuries stopped him from becoming arrogant. 'No… I might be powerful but I will not let it get to my head'

"What is the final wish Brokarot?" Said Nail who had tears in his eyes as he felt the Ki of his father disappear and the immense increase in Kami's strength.

"Wish that planet Namek and planet Earth are indestructible" Said Brokarot

Nail smiled at the wisdom of such a wish before speaking to Porunga once again

**"Porunga, I wish that the planet Namek and the planet Earth could not be destroyed!" **Yelled Nail

Porunga stared at Nail and Brokarot for a few moments before replying **"That is a powerful wish…. But it is within my ability" **Said Porunga before his eyes glowed red.

A minute went by before the Dragon spoke again **"Your wish… has been granted" **The Dragon disappeared into the dragon balls that floated high in the sky before scattering around the Planet.

"There… it is done… what shall we do now?" Asked Nail

"We must go and train, retrieve Kami and meet me at me ship, there we can use a chamber that can increase gravity to train until the arrival of Frieza and his soldiers" Said Brokarot

Nail nodded before he flew towards Guru's hut while Brokarot flew back towards his ship the rest of the Z-warriors who had been outside the hut having witnessed both the fusion of Kami and Guru, and the summoning of Porunga shook out of their amazement and flew after their King.

**One week later**

It had been a week since the summoning of Porunga.

The Z-warriors, Kami, Brokarot and Nail took turns training hard in the Gravity room, harder than ever before preparing for the coming confrontation. Each one training at their own Gravity settings as the difference in power between them was immense.

Brokarot was training with Kampo when suddenly he sensed almost a hundred Ki signatures approaching the planet rapidly.

He signaled Kampo to stop before walking outside and calling the Z-warriors together, as well as Kami and Nail.

Brokarot took out his Senzu bag eating a Senzu bean as the Z-warriors all did the same. Brokarot handed a Senzu to Kami and Nail who both consumed the miracle beans completely wiping away any fatigue and healing their sore muscles.

As soon as Frieza's ship touched down Brokarot Narrowed his eyes "It is time, Yamcha, Tien, Kampo, Nail, Krillen you will kill Frieza's henchmen. Leave none alive they are all murderers and don't deserve to exist" Said Brokarot in a firm voice

"Yes King Brokarot!" Yelled the Z-warriors "Will do" Said Nail nodding in Brokarot's direction

"Kami, you come with me… I'll fight Frieza alone but if he somehow gets too much for me. We'll fight him together. I want you to take my bag of Senzu's and keep it safe in case I start to lose. I don't know how much Ki Frieza has suppressed… but I'll need every bit of power I have to kill him" Said Brokarot

"Turles, Raditz come in" said Brokarot from his scouter.

"Yes King Brokarot" spoke Raditz and Turles.

"I am about to engage Frieza… how is planet Earth. Did you find the Namekians?" Said Brokarot

"Yes King Brokarot, they are safe in capsule Corp and the Earth has engaged no threat. An idiot named Garlic Jr attempted to attack at the lookout but we took him out in an instant" Said Turles

Brokarot smiled "Ah yes… Garlic Jr… Good that he's finally dead. Truly he was delusional"

"So… you're finally going to kill Frieza" Said Raditz

"Our race will be avenged Brothers…. Frieza will never hurt anyone again" Said Brokarot

"I hope so Brother… Be strong my King and May God bring you the highest honor" Said Raditz.

"May He grant us all retribution" Said Brokarot before turning off his scouter.

"Let's go, it's time to show Frieza what happens when you mess with the Saiyan race" Said Brokarot before floating up to the air and flying towards Frieza's ship, Nail, the Z-warriors and kami quickly following behind him.

**Frieza's ship**

'Soon… immortality will be mine!' Thought the evil space tyrant sitting on his floating throne over the ground of planet Namek.

"Zarbon, what are the power levels of the strongest fighters?" Said Frieza too lazy to use his own scouter to check

"One second my lord… WHAT?! Fi….fiii….five hundred thousand!" Yelled Zarbon in utter-shock… That was as powerful as lord Frieza!

Frieza suddenly stilled eyes wide 'what? How can anyone be that strong? No one has ever come close to the power of my first form. Not even Captain Ginyu is at half…. I most transform before this power arrives I cannot let myself be killed before I can transform'

Frieza suddenly jumped out of his floating throne smashing it to pieces below him before looking straight ahead as he began to power-up. Cracks began to form in his armor and in a matter of moments he grew 3 feet to stand at a height of 7 feet, two horns protruding from his skull and a smirk on his face.

"You have the honor of seeing me in my second form Zarbon… In this form my power is at one million.. Did you really think anyone could equal me Lord Frieza in power?!"

"N..No of course not lord Frieza! You look amazing!" Said Zarbon as Dodoria and the rest of Frieza's crew came out of the ship to see what caused the sudden explosion only to stare at what seemed to be a giant Frieza in awe.

Before anyone could comment a man appeared, wearing Saiyan armor, a scouter on his face and muscles covering his body like a layer of clothing. He was tall, extremely tall. Taller than lord Frieza in his second form. He had a tail. He was a Saiyan!

He looked at Frieza with a glare and a scowl on his face when suddenly six warriors appeared behind him.

3 Of which looked like Saiyans without tails. 1 was definitely a Saiyan and from his looks he was the son of the Saiyan standing in front.

Two of them were Namekians both glaring in the direction of Frieza completely ignoring Frieza's soldiers.

"So…. We meet at last… Frieza, I am Brokarot son of Bardock brother of Raditz and Turles…. And I am your end" He spoke before giving a signal as all hell broke loose.

The Z-warriors flew at amazing speeds cutting down Frieza's minions one at a time. Zarbon was the first to go, his head falling off before he could even react.

Dodoria was next a hole put in his stomach by Kampo's fist.

Frieza's soldiers stared in shock at the death of the two strongest soldiers. One of them flew quickly into the ship, while the rest charged at the Z-warriors and Nail in panic, they were slaughtered in seconds.

Frieza stood uncaring at the death of his crew, Kampo seeing this laughed. Before raising his hand and destroying Frieza's ship.

THIS, got a reaction out of the tyrant who screamed in anger "How dare you destroy my ship?! You'll pay for that with your blood you filthy Monkeys! I don't know how you knew of my arrival, but you will all die by my hands! I should have checked every planet in the universe until I wiped out your entire filthy Ra…URG" Said Frieza as Brokarot appeared before him smashing his fist into his stomach.

"Your voice….. ANNOYS ME!" Screamed Brokarot causing Frieza's eyes to widen in fear before he found his head smashed into the ground.

"Is this the fearsome lord Frieza? Is this the so called Tyrant of the galaxy that I've been spending years preparing for? You are nothing but a weakling and a coward!" Yelled Brokarot as he continued to stomp on Frieza's downed face.

"S…Sto….St….STOP IT!" Yelled Frieza in a burst of energy pushing Brokarot off of him causing him to fly back a few meters before he stopped himself and looked at Frieza with a blank face.

"You think this is the limit of my power?! NO! I can transform twice more! I'll destroy you, you piece of shit monkey! Even If I have to use my FULL POWER" Screamed Frieza before once again he began to yell as an aura surrounded him and cracks appeared in his armor…. Brokarot just looked in boredom.

He waited… a minute before Frieza finally stopped shouting and appeared in all his "glory"

Frieza smirked "So… are you afraid you pathetic ape scum!" Said Frieza a crazed look upon his face.

Brokarot just looked at him before saying "I know this isn't your full power Frieza… keep going I'll wait… I want to beat you at your best to show you how hopeless your situation is" Said Brokarot a bored expression on his face causing a vein to appear on Frieza's forehead before he shouted once again

"I won't need my full power to destroy a pathetic monkey like you! Take this. DEATH BEAM" Yelled Frieza before he shot a beam at Brokarot who stood his ground unmoving before the beam hit him… and bounced off of him like a rubber ball.

"WHAT?! How! No one has ever survived the death beam before! How can anyone other than an Arcosian be this powerful?! I knew I made the right decision when I destroyed your race!" Said Frieza causing Brokarot bored expression to change into one of rage before he appeared before Frieza in a flash "I'm getting tired of you Frieza and I've only just met you….. You are disgusting, if you won't power up then I'll just kill you!" Said Brokarot before he head-butted Frieza before grabbing him as his body was about to fly away from the force of his previous blow.

He continued to smash his hand into Frieza's skull before bringing the Arcosian back to him once again and smashing his knee into Frieza's gut. "BLUAGH" was the only sound Frieza made as disgusting purple blood flowed through his lips as he was repeatedly smashed into Brokarot's fist, knee, fist, knee, fist knee…. Seemingly endlessly before Brokarot finally let Frieza go and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly back into a mountain smashing face first.

Everyone looked in awe… They knew Brokarot was powerful, but this was amazing! Frieza was currently as strong as all the Z-fighters put together excluding Nail, Kami and Kampo! And yet Brokarot was demolishing him repeatedly… It was almost surreal how effortlessly Brokarot was winning.

Suddenly the rubble in the mountain exploded as Frieza came out a terrified expression on his face. Brokarot immediately appeared in front of him posed to strike but before he could attack Frieza spoke "Wait! Please let me power up to my maximum! Maybe than I can provide you with a challenge? Wouldn't you like a challenge?" Said Frieza knowing the psychology of the Saiyan race.

The stupid apes couldn't resist the thought of a good fight.

Brokarot just looked at Frieza with a neutral expression before saying one thing...

"Fuck you" and suddenly Frieza's body was shredded, Brokarot's hands appearing as a blur as he shredded Frieza's entire body to pieces with his bare hands before lifting up the limbs with his mind and sending them into the sky before blasting them into ashes.

Brokarot stood still without a sound as he looked at the falling ashes of lord Frieza with disappointment…. His whole life he was powerful. Never, NEVER had there been someone equal to him in power. Who could actually give him a challenge… He thought Frieza would be stronger, Yet here he is… destroyed effortlessly..

But Brokarot was not a slave of his instincts. Yes, he wanted to let Frieza reach full power. But what for? This tyrant had killed billions If not trillions of people for wealth and power.

Every second he let him live was a second too long… How disgusting would it be to let Frieza charge to full power and possibly threaten the lives of his Comrades and his son just for a "challenge" No…. (Canon Goku *cough*)

But still, he hoped that one day.. Someone would face him who he could actually fight on equal grounds.. Someone who would push him to his limits.

But for now, for now he would be happy… He had avenged his race and rid the universe of a tyrant.

Kampo and the rest of the gang flew up to Brokarot "Way to go dad!"

"Yeah Goku you did it!" Said Krillen.

"Way to go Brokarot you showed that freak!" Said Yamcha

"Well done Sir… You are truly an excellent fighter and a great king" Said Tien

"I am proud of you son… You did not let your wants interfere with your duty. You are a true Guardian" Said Kami

"If you didn't look so different I'd think you were a Namekian" Said Nail a smirk on his face.

Brokarot just looked at them impassively…. Before smiling and nodding his head.

"Our job is done… we can go home. Kami, Nail I don't want to leave you guys alone on Namek. Come with us to Earth and we'll use the Dragon Balls there to wish your people back to Namek" Said Brokarot

Nail and Kami both looked at each other before nodding. Kampo open up the bags of Capsules before decapsulizing the ship.

The warriors all entered and set their course to planet Earth. A sense of accomplishment in them and a smile on all of their faces.

**In a palace at the edge of Universe 7**

"So…. You've done it" Said Whis as he stared down into his crystal ball at the ship.

"To have defeated Frieza so easily…. You are progressing quickly.. But still… Still you are ten thousand times too weak to ever be a challenge to Bills let alone myself" Said Whis out loud causing the sleeping bills to stir before he fell back into his deep sleep letting out a purr.

Whis simply laughed at the image before he stood back up and went outside his palace to stare at the vastness of the universe.

'Brokarot… you are truly an enigma…. But watching you is the most exciting thing I've done in the last millennia' Thought Whis

'I wonder what you'll do next… surely your Saiyan blood will eventually overpower you with lust for a challenge…. How will you sate it I wonder? Ohohohoh! This is better than that show Lost! I can't wait to see what happens next!' Thought Whis a delightful smile on his face.

He had absolutely no idea what he had gotten himself into.

**Done! Chapter 6 in only 7 days! I'm on a roll people!**

**A.N I'm thinking this story will reach around 50k words before it's finished. What's the point in writing a ridiculously long story where people have to read thousands of words before they get to any of the exciting parts! Nope, that's not how I roll. **

**Keep reading, Reviewing, Favoriting and Following and you'll like what you read. **

**Will Brokarot ever find a challenge? You'll see!**

**Next time on The Super Saiyan of Legend **

**"Brokarot! This is the time of your demise! You will rue the day you crossed the path of The RED RIBBON ARMY!"**

**Power Levels**

Brokarot – 8 Million while fighting Frieza.

Full power – 125 Million (Potential slightly unlocked) (3 weeks training)

Kampo – 45 Million (potential unlocked)

Tien – 100000 (Potential unlocked)

Krillien – 120000 (Potential unlocked)

Yamcha – 75000 (Potential unlocked)

Nail – 460000 (Potential unlocked, Warrior fusion)

Guru Young – 91000

Kami – 1.2 Million (Potential unlocked, Six Years of training, Youth gained)

Guru-Kami Fusion – 17.5 Million

Frieza – 75 Million (less than 100% power, he skipped third form and went straight to final form)

**(Note: This chapter has been rewritten Feb 6th 2016)**


	7. The Good Doctor and His Pet

**A year later**

A Year had gone by since that fateful day on Namek.

A lot happened in that year, Earth's Special Forces grew in number and strength. Technology advanced rapidly and the whole world seemed happier.

With the New King Brokarot, rapid development of technology and ingenious laws and regulations sent down by the new high court. Crime has reached an all-time low.

No one on Earth was left hungry, even the smallest villages were given an abundance of food and water.

Many on Earth looked towards their King with love and admiration. Many that is except for one.

Dr Gero sat in his lab chair contemplating his life… The Red Ribbon Army had a similar goal to that of Brokarot; the difference was Brokarot's methods. Instead of fear, the people loved him.

Dr Gero once again contemplated letting go of his hatred, maybe joining Brokarot and helping develop a stronger army would be better?

'No.. My army will be avenged…. If Brokarot is worthy of being King than he'll easily defeat my androids' thought Gero.

Gero briefly paused in his work on the Androids, dubbed "17" and "18" to walk down into his secret bunker. Where a giant computer was being built. 'And with the creation of Cell…. I'll be unstoppable!' Thought the Doctor

"Push!" Yelled the Doctor as the head of the child became visible

"PUSH!" yelled the doctor once again and slowly but surely the head of a child began to appear "I'M PUSHING!" screamed the birthing women of 30 years.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the baby fully emerged from his mother. A tail dangling out of his spine causing the doctors a moment of confusion before they remembered Bulma telling them that the child might have such an abnormality.

The Doctor gave the crying infant to his mother, who cooed at her beautiful child as she slowly brought him up to feed.

Brokarot smiled from beside Bulma at his newly born son. Saiyans do not have a high fertility rate. Brokarot's father, Bardock was a special case as he had three sons. It seemed that the high-fertility rate of humans balanced it out. As Brokarot hadn't expected another child for at least 2 more years.

Brokarot had been feeling growing pains in his chest for the past month, he ignored it at first. As Saiyan bodies, especially ones as powerful as he was rarely got sick.

Finally, after two weeks he got himself checked out. He was told he had a heart virus; one that should've killed him days after the symptoms began to appear.

Bulma and had been working on a cure, but with her pregnancy Bulma was hard-pressed. Brokarot decided not to let it worry him. If it was his time, it was his time. No use in making the last few months of his life be filled with sorrow.

As Brokarot went home, Bulma and his new son, Trunks (Bulma wouldn't budge on the name at all!) were still at the hospital, making sure that both Bulma and the baby were in top health and that there were no complications.

Brokarot felt a tingle down his spine as he suddenly felt a power enter the Earth at a rapid pace "Ting ting ting! Intruders entering Earth's atmosphere… engage" Brokarot hesitated for a second wondering of the intentions of whoever is coming.

'If they were friendly, they would've asked before entering and I don't sense any injured people on board' Brokarot thought to himself before engaging the earthen defense system.

Suddenly the ship which was just a couple thousand kilometers from the Earth was stopped by an invisible wave.

Immediately the ship was destroyed by an electric beam of highly condensed energy after the energy was gone nothing was left of the ship. Not a single piece.

In the ships place two angry Acorsians stood in shock, Earth, a backwater planet had somehow detected their ship that was in stealth mode AND destroyed it. Frieza grew even angrier as he stood in space. Before an Aura began to surround him.

"Those damn MONKEYS! They've done it now… I was going to face them one on one but now… No, Now I'll destroy their entire planet!" Screamed the infuriated Arcosian before he raised his hand creating a giant ball of energy.

"Frieza! No wait, we have no means of returning home if this planet is destroyed!" Said King Cold in urgency only to see his son completely ignore him as he continued to pour his energy into his attack before releasing it.

At high speeds the attack sailed towards the Earth, only for it to suddenly slow down and be absorbed.

Frieza was terrified, that was his most powerful attack! How?! Who had stopped it?

Unknown to Frieza, the Earthlings had built a machine that could manipulate Gravity and force – it couldn't be used inside the Earth as it would cause the Planet to become unstable.

The Machine shot a mix of Dark matter and other "secrets" just behind the intruders which caused a miniature Dark Hole that sucked the Attack and Frieza and King Cold towards it. King cold and Frieza resisted the High Gravity but could not avoid the attack which destroyed Frieza. Whereas King Cold was knocked out, and microseconds later, the Dark hole disappeared.

Slowly but surely, King Colds body was sucked to Earth where it landed somewhere in the wastelands of Yurziak smashing into a mountain immediately killing the unconscious Arcosian.

Brokarot smirked, having finally realized whose power he was sensing. It brought him great joy to see how intelligence overwhelmed brute strength. He didn't even have to interfere.

If they had landed, he would've had to fight them. Something that didn't really worry him – but still he was sick and there was no reason to strain his body needlessly.

Brokarot was about to continue to his destination – Capsule Corp to get some rest – as he hadn't been able to train for the past two weeks due to Bulma forbidding him until he was healed from his virus. Suddenly, another power appeared, about 300 miles away. Brokarot thought the power was vaguely familiar, he smiled "I've wanted to use this technique for a while now" Brokarot said out loud before putting two fingers on his forehead and disappearing.

Brokarot had finally trained with King Kai, in the year gap – having impressed the Kaio greatly when he defeated Frieza.

Brokarot had learned Instant transmission, a technique which caused instant movement from any destination to another without any delay as long as the destination can be sensed. The need for an anchor is a bit annoying but Brokarot had a powerful mind that allowed him to sense far out into the universe…. When he was trying to at least.

Kaioken, a technique that could magnify your power two fold. He had worked on it for the majority of the year, he could triple his power but it caused him too much pain especially in his chest. Something he didn't understand before but now made sense.

And finally, the Spirit Bomb, the ability to use the positive and willingly given energy of others to create an attack that would be extremely harmful to beings filled with negative energy. Or, you could absorb the energy giving your body a huge boost and surprisingly a permanent increase in strength for Saiyans whose bodies would adjust to the strain of more power. They didn't gain the entire energy of the spirit bomb, No. Only a fraction. But it was still useful to know and potentially could be incorporated into training.

Brokarot's thoughts returned to the present as he stood before a shocked blue haired young man. Standing beside a yellow ship

Brokarot just stared at the young man for a few seconds before speaking "Welcome to Earth…..I don't want to be rude to a guest but… how the hell did you enter undetected by the defense systems? And who are you?" Said Brokarot giving off an intimidating aura.

Trunks looked at his father; his mother had told him so much about him. But nothing is like seeing him in person. His father was huge! Yet somehow he had a kind face that could make you relax in his presence.

Trunks wasn't short himself, no, He was 6 and half feet tall and still growing! He had blue hair that spiked forward at the brow and peaked up a little whereas his hair from the back was smooth and laid flat against his head.

He wore Saiyan armor – something that really confused Brokarot. A scouter – dark blue. A blue jacket matching his hair, eyes and scouter. And blue and white Saiyan combat boots.

His armor was colored blue and black and seemed to be similar to the design Earth currently possesses except it seemed more…. Sturdy somehow.

Trunks took a moment before he spoke "I…. My name is Trunks" Said the young man causing Brokarot's intimidating face to morph into one of surprise.

'Trunks?!' thought Brokarot has he immediately used his powerful sensing abilities to sense his new-born child. He then went on to sense this man who claimed to have the same name as his son and was even more shocked to see that the energies MATCHED!

Trunks having seen the look of realization on the face of his father spoke "Let me explain…. 3 years from now a scientist from the Red Ribbon Army will release two androids of great power. The Earth's forces will fight vigilantly but ultimately fall before their might.

Everyone dies by their hands. Everyone except my mother and I.

You had died 2 years earlier; Mom was unable to create an antidote for the virus in time. You fought hard to live. I barely remember you but what I do remember I hold on too… You were a great father. Even though most of the time you were in the hospital and were unable to interact with me.

Kampo, my older brother helped raise me for the next two years. Finally when I turned three…. _They _appeared.

They were monsters, everyone fought hard. Especially Kampo… He was first to fall, than uncle Raditz. Quickly followed by uncle Turles. Kami having felt the death of Kampo came as quick as he could.

He came in time to see the last of the Earth's defenders fall. Me and my mom were targeted next. It had been a week and I was confused and scared. The Androids had chased us all over and just before they could kill us. Kami appeared. He told me to run – said something about the lookout. My mom quickly took us away in her jet to what I now know is your old lookout.

The Androids however had quickly overpowered Kami and beat us to the lookout. Mr Popo attempted to fight them off – giving us just enough time to turn back as he absorbed a blast too powerful for him and exploded. The Lookout was destroyed with him.

Me and Mom finally managed to find refuge from the Androids in an underground complex under Capsule Corp.

Since that day, I've been training to destroy the androids…. Except mom knows nothing about fighting and all the other Z-fighters are dead. I've trained for the past 14 years but I could never surpass them!... Mom had been working on a project ever since I was 10…. A time machine.. and here I am. I came here to save you dad. So that you could save the future" Said Trunks

Brokarot had shed a tear during the story, how could he have failed? He should have been prepared for such an event! And now his son was fighting by himself? Brokarot came out of his stupor when Trunks threw him a vial.

"This is the antidote for the Heart virus, mom continued to work on it in tribute of you. Drink it" Said Trunks

Brokarot looked at the vial in his hand in wonder, how could one small drink change the fate of the entire world? Thought Brokarot before he quickly opened the vial and drank its contents.

Seconds later he felt some relief from his chest he nodded in Trunks direction before speaking "First thing I want to say before we continue…. I'm proud of you son. Very much so" Said Brokarot Causing Trunks eyes to widen and shed a tear of happiness.

He had always feared that his father would hate him for being too weak to defeat the androids.

Trunks quickly hugged his father, and after a few moments moved away "Thank you Dad…. You have no idea how much that means to me" Said Trunks.

Causing Brokarot to smile for a moment before his face turned into one of contemplation before he once again spoke "Trunks, when exactly do these Androids appear?" Said Brokarot.

Trunks looked at his father for a moment before saying "May 12th, 11 A.M East city year 767"

Brokarot calculated the time and said "Put away your ship son"

Trunks looked at his father in confusion before saying "Why? I was going to jump forward three years so I can help fight the Androids" Said Trunks.

His father smiled "No, you are going to train with me and Kampo for the next three years by the time I'm done with you the Androids will seem like toasters to you" Said Brokarot causing Trunks eyes to widen once again before he smiled a bright smile

"Thank you father! I can't believe I didn't think of that. Since I'm back in time I can train however long I want before I return to my own time!" Said Trunks excitedly.

Brokarot just smiled before he said "Yes, yes. Now let's get home so you can show me what you can do!" Said Brokarot causing Trunks to smile before he stopped and asked "What about mom?" Brokarot quickly replied "She'll be in the hospital for another day. Don't worry I'll explain everything to her. I haven't trained in two weeks so I feel really stiff, so let's get going!" Said Brokarot before he began to fly at high speeds towards Capsule Corp. Trunks following closely behind.

**One week later**

It has been a week since Trunks arrived. Brokarot had taught him much in that time – Trunks power hadn't increased much, not much can be expected in a week. But his technique grew by leaps and bounds.

Bulma had been shocked at first to see her newborn son all grown up. She was saddened by what he told her. She was very grateful to her future self for sending the medicine. She loved Goku very much and the thought of him dying so young really made her sad.

It took not but a few minutes however for Bulma to get over all of that when she realized that Trunks brought a card filled with Data from her future self!

"This is from future you mom, it's all the new things Capsule Corp has invented, discovered, and made in the next 15 years. Just a little boost in progression" Said Trunks with a smile.

Bulma excitedly put in the card inside Capsule Corps super computer to process and use the information.

Upgrades for the Scouters, Saiyan Armor, new discoveries on the flow of time, upgrades to Earth's defensive system and many other things were found inside. Including extremely advanced research on Senzu beans… Speaking of them,,,,

"Trunks, what happened to the Senzu beans? Why didn't Kampo and the others use them?" Trunks immediately stilled before opening his mouth in a wide O "We…. We forgot about them. When the Z-warriors were killed by the Androids they didn't play around. They killed them, and completely obliterated their bodies. Including the Bag of Senzu's they had on them.

The only bag left was in the Capsule Corp Hospital.

Kami's was also destroyed.

The Bag in Capsule Corps hospital had been used to heal the injured that came in…. I occasionally take a few with me but the Androids knew about them and after I used them twice to recover from a battle with them. They followed me back home a third time and destroyed Capsule Corp.

Luckily my mom was in the underground complex…. Unluckily the Senzu beans weren't – we never thought the Androids would return to Capsule Corp after destroying it so we kept refugee's above ground in order to keep the remaining Soldiers of the Kings Army and Mom safe just in case the androids do come"

Bulma just looked confused "That's crazy, Brokarot kept an abundance of Senzu beans all over the world in different places, not to mention at the lookout, and with the other Z-warriors and one bag with his Elite unite…. To think they'd all be destroyed. Either Gero knows about them and programmed the Androids to destroy them or you guys were really unlucky…." Said Bulma

"Well.. This time we can plan ahead – hopefully we won't have to worry about it as long as we destroy the Androids" Said Trunks.

Bulma nodded, while reading the data "Hmm, mass production – interesting…." Mumbled Bulma as she went through the data…

**3 Years Later**

It has been three years and the day of the Androids arrival has come.

Brokarot and Trunks finished their last training session before their fight with the Androids both eating a single Senzu bean before showering and changing.

Both dressed in their advanced Saiyan Combat armors and both put on their scouters. They had no idea why they wore them anymore but they guessed that they just got used to having a scouter on their faces.

Brokarot looked at Trunks who looked back at his father; both nodded and flew towards the City the Androids first attacked in Trunks timeline.

On their way there, Brokarot pressed a few buttons on his watch alerting his brothers and the rest of the Z-fighters who all came together along the way.

They all stopped at the cliff overlooking the city.

No one said a single word, the Z-warriors due to years of discipline and Brokarot, Kampo and Trunks due to the seriousness of the situation.

Suddenly a scream was heard down in the city. Brokarot signaled the Z-warriors to spread out around the source of the noise while Brokarot, Kampo, and Trunks investigate the site itself.

When they reached there they saw a man in a suit being held up by his neck… held up by a fat white clown it would seem!

Trunks was shocked, these are not the Androids he remembered - But the Red Ribbon Army insignia was clear as day.

The Clown finished draining the man of his energy and threw him aside before looking at the new comers.

Brokarot looked at the clown who stared lifelessly at him before raising his hand and shooting out a relatively weak Ki-blast.

The Android easily lifted its hand up and absorbed the energy.

Brokarot immediately nodded his head before stating the obvious "Brute force, no energy blasts GO"

Brokarot bore down on the Clown as Kampo and Trunks attacked the old man in a matter of minutes the Clown was destroyed while the old man was held up in the air by Kampo while Trunks held his sword to the "good" doctor's neck.

Brokarot stomped the head of Android 19 into rubble before walking up to the Doctor standing his full height causing fear in the Doctors heart.

"I must admit Doctor, You are a genius…. But why do this? Why try to kill me? I have united mankind and brought this race to the highest glory…. Why then would you seek to turn against your own people and kill your king? For what? Petty revenge? For someone so intelligent you sure are stupid" Said Brokarot

The Doctor stopped shaking when Brokarot began to speak; he began to think on what Brokarot was saying, why did he do this? The Red Ribbon Army was just a side project, He had no loyalty to the army itself just its goal… had not Brokarot satisfied this goal? Than why fight him? 'But I'm too far in, what would happen to 17 and 18 now? What of…Cell?' Thought Gero.

Brokarot seeing the realization on the Doctors face spoke " …. Join us, your Androids we know of them. My son came from the future and told me of your androids… in an alternate timeline I died from a heart disease that had no cure in this time. Your androids killed you when you released them and went on to wreak havoc on Earth. They completely destroyed Earth's forces.

Is this what you desire? Together, Me, You, Bulma, imagine what we could do? We already hired Mr Briefs and Doctor Wheelo; you are the last of the greatest minds humanity has produced! Why then do you not show the universe the power of the human mind! Join me, and help build the empire that is humanity…. Pledge yourself to your King and together we will reach the greatest heights!" Said Brokarot – Though He sounded like a dictator with plans of grandeur Brokarot was only manipulating the Doctor. He knew the way people like him think.

'I'm not really lying, but nonetheless I seek peace for all those who desire peace, and justice for all those who desire chaos. How better can I do this than by bringing them the means to defend themselves from tyrants like Frieza and his father? First, Humanity, than the rest of the universe. No one will suffer the loss of their entire race for something as fleeting as money or power! I swear it' Thought Brokarot.

Dr Gero looked at Brokarot's eyes, seeing the truth in them he felt invigorated…. To think he had wasted all these years on revenge… Yes, he would join Goku, and would help lead mankind to supremacy!

"Trunks, Kampo, let the Doctor go" Said Brokarot, Trunks looked at his father a bit bothered. He knew his father knew what he was doing. But still, this man was responsible for the death of everyone Trunks cared for, but he would not speak against his father… No, perhaps could use his mind for good….

As was released he took a step to stand in front of Brokarot before he kneeled putting his right hand over his heart.

"I Doctor Gero pledge myself, my mind, my body and my soul to King Brokarot, to serve him and humanity until the day I die by these words I swear" Spoke Gero

"Rise, you have made the right choice Doctor…. Now take me to your Androids" Said Brokarot.

Doctor Gero nodded before flying up in the air, Brokarot, Kampo and Trunks following close behind.

Brokarot clicked his scouter and spoke "All units disengage, Doctor Gero is now one of us" Spoke Brokarot.

All the Z-warriors immediately stopped their search and flew up back to the cliff overseeing the city. "What is your command King?" Said Tien.

"Go home, and rest, there may be some action later and I want all of you at full strength" Said Brokarot.

"Yes Sir!" Spoke the Z-warriors in unison before they all flow off to their respective homes.

Brokarot and Gero as well as Brokarot's sons flew for what seemed to be an hour at Gero's current pace.

Eventually, they reached a giant metal door, built into a mountain.

"This is my lab King Brokarot, in it are 3 of my Androids as well as…. Something special" Said Gero

Brokarot nodded before telling Gero to proceed.

Gero gave a signal and the door responded instantly, as Brokarot, Kampo and Trunks walked in behind Gero they were surprised at how advanced Gero's work was.

All three being certified geniuses couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the technology. Gero would surely make a huge contribution to Earth's forces.

Gero continued to walk deeper in the lab before stopping in front of two containers "These two are Androids 17 and 18" said Gero, before walking deeper in stopping in front of another container "and this is android 16, he is quite a deal more powerful than 17 &amp; 18 but there is an error in his programming, quite like the one in Android 8 that allows him to disobey his programming and turn against me.. So I disabled him and plan to destroy him as soon as possible" Said Gero

Brokarot immediately spoke up "Eighter? Android 8 was a friend of mine, though we only met briefly during my destruction of the Red Ribbon Army, I found him to be very kind hearted…. If Android 16 is the same he will fit right in with our forces. If he has the desire to protect life like Eighter had that is… If not, I'll destroy him myself… Release him" Said Brokarot to Gero

Gero looked at Brokarot nervously before replying "But sire… He is programmed to kill you… He'll likely react aggressively If awoken only to find you in front of him… let me at least reprogram him so that serving you is his mission" Said Gero

Brokarot looked at Gero briefly contemplating the ethicality of such an action before he spoke "Gero, delete all his programming. Leave his personality, and "soul" intact, give him freedom to choose whatever path he wishes to follow" Said Brokarot

Gero looked at Brokarot surprised; he never thought once to ever give his androids free will. Wouldn't they turn against him? Regardless, he knew how powerful the King was and If Android 16 decided to go against him; it was his own funeral.

"Yes Sire" Said Gero before he went to his computer and began reprogramming 16.

Half an hour later Gero returned "It is done, should I release him first, or Android 17 and 18?" Said Gero

Trunks finally spoke up "Dad, Android 17 and 18 are evil, if you release them they'll attack us without hesitation. Let us destroy them while they are still deactivated!"

Brokarot looked at Trunks with understanding "Son, I am here now. No matter what – I'll never let what happened in the future happen here. You have nothing to worry about. I would never put this planet at risk. It is my home just as much as yours" Said Brokarot

Trunks stared at his father in awe; he never thought his father could be so kind. He truly did love the Earth and its people.

From that moment on, Trunks was truly proud to be the son of Brokarot, the Guardian of Earth, and the King of Saiyans and Humanity.

Brokarot smiled at his son before turning back to Gero and gesturing that he release 16.

Gero nodded before he clicked a button, opening the lid to the container, which contained a tall, lime green vest, red Mo-hawked Android.

The Android opened its eyes before removing itself from its container where it looked at the four men standing before it… or was it him?

"Hello… My name is Android 16…. Why have I been awakened?" Said the Android

Brokarot stood forward before speaking "Android 16, I am King Brokarot…. I woke you so that you could be a protector. This Planet is constantly under threat, I invite you to join my army in the defense of this Planet and all the life contained in it. You are free to choose to join. And If you decline you are free to leave and live a life of your own choosing as long as you do not harm this worlds inhabitants" Said Brokarot

Android 16 stood still, thinking. He had been made by Doctor Gero – Yet he always felt different… Like he had a mind of his own. And now… now he was being given the ability to choose his own fate… But what DID he want?

Android 16 walked to the door of the lab and looked outside, only to be taken away by the beauty of the Earth… As he stared at the sight before him, he felt a strong feeling in his heart… Did he even have a heart? He felt a desire to protect and preserve this beauty. With all his being and it is than that he made his decision.

"I will join your army; I will defend this planet with my life" Said 16 as he looked at Brokarot who had a pleased smile on his face.

"You made the right decision 16, now let us wake your brothers" Said Brokarot as he approached the containers of 17 and 18.

"Gero, delete their programming. Do the same to them, I want them to choose and not have to fight off programming that commands them to kill everything I hold dare" Said Brokarot

Gero looked at the King somewhat surprised. But he nodded in understanding before he went to the computer and linked into Android 17 and 18 and began the process of reprogramming them and deleting their memories while keeping basic functions. Such as speech, cognitive skills and mobility. Fighting skills, and a sense of self.

Brokarot waited patiently for the Doctor to finish, knowing that such complex programming would take a while... In the meantime he was wondering why he had a bad feeling...

It's as If something had come, some kind of evil was close by… yet he could not sense its exact position…..

As he continued to contemplate the possible meaning of what he was feeling, Gero stood up from his computer and walked towards the containers of 17 and 18,

"On your command my king" Said Gero

"You may proceed" Said Brokarot

Gero immediately clicked the release button on 18's container before proceeding to release 17 as well.

They two androids awoke from their slumber…

'Where…. Who… what's going on' Thought 18

'Where am I? Who am I?' thought 17

Both Androids stood up from their containers and immediately began to take in their surroundings before looking at the four… no five men standing in front of them. Looks of confusion and contemplation upon their innocent faces.

Brokarot once again took initiative and took a step forward.

"Hello… my name is Brokarot. And I am your king. Your names are 18" Said Brokarot gesturing towards Android 18 "and 17" He said gesturing towards android 17.

The two Androids looked at Brokarot, some of the confusion having left their faces but still… they did not know why they were here.

Android 18 spoke up "Why… Why are we here… where did we come from?" Said 18

Brokarot looked at the two Androids… earlier along the way to Gero's Lab, Doctor Gero had told him the story of the creation of Android 17 and 18, a somewhat sad tale of two teenagers who sought to end their lives.

"You two were once human beings, 8 years ago about a year before I became King of this Planet. Before I became Guardian and King to Planet Earth – there was much crime on Earth"

"One day, you and your brother were walking beside your mother at night returning from watching a movie when a man came from behind and grabbed your mother and quickly dragged her into an alleyway. You two were young at the time, both around 8 years old I presume. When you tried to save your mother, the man beat you both and proceeded to rape her in front of you. After he was done he killed her before leaving without a second glance….." Said Brokarot, causing both Androids to become angry.

But before they could speak, Brokarot continued the story.

"On that same day, you two tried to kill yourselves. But before you could proceed – a man came. A man named Doctor Gero. He offered to make you powerful. Powerful enough to kill anyone who would try to hurt you or anyone you cared for.

You both agreed… The Doctor however did not have sincere intentions; He took you two in, and turned you into androids. He erased your memory and tried to turn you into his weapons. But you continued to rebel… somewhere in your subconscious you remembered your mother and the Doctors promise.

But before you could destroy the doctor, he sealed you back into your containers. Today… today was the day you would be once again released. Your programming reinforced. But this is where I came in.

I defeated the Doctor and his other Android… and I freed you. I have taken the Doctor as my own servant. And I promise you, he will be punished for what he did to you. But his intelligence can be used for good…. This is where you two come in. I commanded the doctor to erase all your programming…. Essentially… You are free once again, Human… but with a more powerful body.

And I ask only one thing from you…. Join my army in the protection of this planet… Do not let what happened to your mother ever happen again… The Earth is safe, with my reign I have completely wiped out crime on Earth…. But not the universe"

Brokarot spoke; both androids were surprised….. This man had freed them from their prison, given them back their minds as well as let them keep their power…. And all he asked is that they help protect the innocent?

Brokarot continued "The universe is vast; there are billions of Planets like Earth, all with their own inhabitants. Some of which have developed the ability to travel through space…. Some of which are evil… Many times in the past I have saved this planet from such evil only for another to arrive… This Planet needs protectors. And you 17 &amp; 18 can do it. You can protect the Earth from anything that will threaten it. So what is your choice? Will you help me protect this Planet from those who would harm the innocent and helpless? Or do you seek to live out your lives free of responsibility? It is your choice… either way, I accept you as part of my people, and as your King I only desire your happiness" Said Brokarot.

17 &amp; 18 looked in awe at the man, he spoke no lie. He told them the entire truth, he could've easily manipulated them because they had no memory but instead he laid everything in front of them…. A truly honorable man… A truly great king.

17 spoke for the first time "I will join you… thank you for telling me who I am... And where I came from…" Said 17

18 looked at her brother before nodding and speaking herself "I will join you as well…. And I also thank you for your honesty…." Said 18

Brokarot smiled "Then let us leave" Said Brokarot.

As they went to leave the lab Gero spoke up "Brokarot my King… there is still something else that must be dealt with"

Brokarot looked towards Gero in wonder, what else is there? The Lab seemed empty of anymore androids.

Gero gestured for Brokarot to follow him, Brokarot nodded and told Trunks and the others to leave without them and that he would catch up.

Dr Gero brought Brokarot to a closed door on the floor, which opened to reveal a stairway. As they went down the hidden stairway; into a basement that held a large computer and a giant Tank that looked similar to the healing tanks used by Frieza's Army.

Brokarot looked inside only to see…. A fetus? Floating in the liquid.

Gero began to speak "Sire…. This is my greatest invention…. Cell, A bio-android…. Made entirely out of organic material.. Fit with the Cells of the Earth's strongest warriors. All the potential of a Saiyan, the finesse of a human and the regenerative properties of a Namek…. Sadly, it'll take at least 20 years for Cell to become complete.

I made him to be insect-like having many stages of evolution, he would evolve many times before reaching his final form… he would also absorb Android 17 &amp; 18 in order to achieve a perfect form. One that would grant him incomparable strength…" Said Gero.

Brokarot looked in wonder and disgust at the fetus… Absorb 17 and 18? No one deserves such a fate….

Brokarot quickly spoke "Doctor Gero, I will destroy cell, but leave the computer intact. Use it to grow organs and limbs for the Z-warriors so that if ever they lose one they could have them replaced. If you can mass-produce the liquid it can be used as a medical device to grow healthy organs for those who need a transplant…. This Cell cannot be allowed to live; he is a parasite that takes its power from others while having no sense of value for the effort it takes to reach such a plateau. And I will not have 17 &amp; 18 absorbed by such a creature. They are my subjects and are under my protection"

Said Brokarot – Gero looked at Cell and back to his King before finally nodding. Brokarot lifted his hand and released a Ki-blast on the tank holding Cell, causing it – and Cell to disintegrate into nothing.

Brokarot and Gero left the Lab shortly after – Brokarot calling in a team of specialists to disassemble Gero's lab and move it to Capsule Corp where Gero will work with a team of Earth's brightest minds to invent new technologies for the benefit of mankind…

Too bad that Brokarot found Trunks and Kampo unconscious when he reached outside and 18 &amp; 17 missing. 16 was broken in half his pieces lay beside Kampo &amp; Trunks.

Suddenly Brokarot felt a massive power towards the east. He quickly flew towards it before teleporting using instant transmission.

Standing in front of Brokarot was a giant green creature, almost as tall as Brokarot, with green and black skin. A white face and a dark evil look.

Before Brokarot could speak… The creature began to talk… in a voice that sounded completely human.

"Goku…. Or should I say Brokarot…. I am Cell… I have come from the future using a time machine. I killed your son Trunks who had returned to the future and killed the Androids shortly after I hatched… I realized that in order to reach my perfect form I would have to return to the past… and conveniently… I had a perfect time Machine just waiting for me to take it… and here I am… I've been waiting for 4 years and finally I HAVE ACHIEVED MY PERFECT FORM!" Said Cell who immediately began to power up

Brokarot was in awe.. How could any creature hold so much power? As Cell finally stopped powering up… He looked at Brokarot and smirked.

"Oh… and just so you know… this is only half of my full power" Said Cell condescendingly.

Brokarot looked even more shocked before suddenly his blood began to pump…. Finally! Someone who can challenge him.. Who can push him to his limits! 'I've been waiting my whole life for this…. But before we start… let me ask him a question'

"Cell… let me ask you this, how did you sneak by my senses? I have the most developed Ki sensing technique in the world. How could you fight Trunks and Kampo without me feeling it?" Said Brokarot.

Cell stood still for a few moments before he spoke "You must have been inside the basement of Gero's lab… where my past self is… Gero has a field around that area to stop anyone from sensing me when I finally hatch. It seems that it works both ways. If you weren't in that basement.. I may not have been able to absorb 17 &amp; 18.. It seems that even fate wants me to become perfect!" Said Cell

Brokarot nodded, he should've been more careful. Did Gero know that Cell was there? Did he set him up? 'No… If even I couldn't sense Cell in the area than it'd be impossible for Gero… and it's not like he'd have a device to sense him seeing as he had no idea Cell would come to the past' Thought Brokarot

"Alright Cell…. Let me test this perfect form of yours" Spoke Brokarot before he began to power up….

The fight for the fate of the Earth had begun, would Brokarot succeed? Or will he fall to the Cell, a being made of the combined might of Earth's most powerful warriors?

Find out next time, on The Super Saiyan of Legend!

**Fin**

**Power levels**

**Brokarot: **2 Billion (4 years training, Kaioken x5 (maximum Kaioken) 400 million without Kaioken.

**Trunks: **14 Million (first arrived on Earth) 225 million (3 years training)

**Kampo: **500 million (4 year timeskip)

**Kami: **210 million (Training a new race of Namekians, birthing many children and fully assimilating his absorbed power)

**Nail: **3.7 Million – 4 years training (On Namek still)

**Tien: **1 million – intense 4 year training with trips into the pendulum room and excessive use of Senzu beans.

**Chaiotsu: **Potential unlocked by Kami when he was on Earth; 75000 – 4 years of training 750000.

**Yajirobe: **Potential unlocked – weight lost, body now of muscular build. 86000 – 4 years training – 857000

**Yamcha: **750000 (4 years training)

**Krillen: **1.2 million (4 years training with Tien)

**Andriod 16: **300 million

**Andriod 17: **250 million

**Android 18: **250 million

**Android 19: **170 million

**Dr Gero: **14 million

**Cell: **Imperfect Form 350 million – Perfect Form Full Power – 4 Billion

A.N

Will Goku transform to defeat Cell? Will he need to? Will he become a Super Saiyan… or something more?

Find it next time on THE SUPER SAYIAN OF LEGEND!

**(Note: Rewritten as of Feb 6****th**** 2016)**


	8. Bibidi, Babadi, Buu

Brokarot stared right at Cell, before suddenly flashing in front of the green bug and smashing his fist in Cell's face.

'Kaioken x5 is the max I can go; I can keep it up for about 15 minutes. Hopefully I'll beat him by than or else I'll lose…..' Thought Brokarot, He had no illusion of his own power. He knew that Cell was more powerful than him if this was truly only half of his power.

But Cell made a mistake not going all out from the start, 'I'll take him out before he can go full power'

Brokarot appeared behind Cell and smashed his giant fist into cells spine, Cell let out a gasp before spinning and smashing his knee into Brokarot just as he appeared behind him again.

Brokarot coughed up some blood, but smirked as he suddenly teleported behind Cell and yelled "Brokoro barrage!" smashing thousands of fists into Cell from various angles at speeds double that of normal. He could only hold it up for 5 seconds but the barrage was devastating.

Cell was shocked at how powerful Brokarot was 'He's stronger than half my power! Impressive… but If he thinks he'll win with power alone he has another thing coming' Cell recovered and grabbed Brokarot's fist mid-air before he threw the giant to the ground smashing his face on the surface of the Earth.

Cell went on to drag Brokarot across the Earth his face leaving a deep trench in the ground.

Brokarot screamed and shot out a shock-wave before rising up and glaring at Cell.

Cell just laughed as he charged Brokarot and the two super powers exchanged a series of blows, seconds, then minutes went by as Brokarot landed blow after blow against Cell that seemed to have little effect.

'I can't keep this up… Cell is stronger than me, my body can't take the Kaioken much longer and Cell is still only at half of his power… There must be something I can do!'

As Brokarot and Cell landed a blow at the same time smashing both their faces and sending them both flying in opposite directions Brokarot made a plan.

'If I pour all my energy into it, temporarily increase my Kaioken and surprise him with instant transmission… I might be able to take him out in one blow' Thought Brokarot

As Cell recovered and flew back towards Brokarot, Brokarot smiled.

"Haahaha, I see that your Saiyan blood is taking great pleasure in our little bout Brokarot. I'm glad I've been able to provide you with such amusement, But If this is all your planet has to offer than I'm sorry to tell you, you cannot defeat me" Said Cell

Brokarot looked at Cell and smirked "Oh yeah? Then why don't you try not dodging this then Mr. Perfect" Cell just raised an eyebrow in curiosity before a look of shock came on his face.

"Suppppeeerr KA-MEEEEEEEE-HHHHHHHAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE" A giant blast, Greater than any Brokarot would be able to produce otherwise. A super Kamehameha provided double the energy output at cost of stability and the ability to control the wave and direct it.

At a Kaioken x6 with a power level of about 1.6 billion after the tiring bout.. Brokarot's Kamehameha reached over 4 billion in power and was still rising.

"ha, do you take me for a fool Brokarot? If you shoot that thing you'll destroy the entire planet!" Cell said, secretly powering up to maximum just in case Brokarot was crazy enough to fire.

Brokarot smirked before he suddenly disappeared causing Cell to become shocked before he looked behind him and saw Brokarot smile for a split-second before he pushed his hands forward "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cell didn't have time to react; he was barely able to put a shield around himself as the overpowered super Kamehameha smashed into him.

The blast quickly pierced his shield and began taking Cell apart... Eventually only a single cell remained but before it could also be destroyed Brokarot released the blast not knowing of Cells regenerative abilities.

"Finally…. I was actually worried I'd have to do something really drastic to win that….." Brokarot smiled as Trunks, Kampo and appeared.

"It's done, everyone is safe. I defeated Cell…" Everyone looked at Brokarot in awe; they felt the amount of energy given off in that blast… not to mention how powerful Cell was… The Doctor especially looked in awe at his King who had defeated his greatest android.

Brokarot took a Senzu bean out of his pouch and quickly consumed it, returning to full power with a minor Zenkai boost.

As Brokarot smiled at his children his smile suddenly turned to a frown before a look of horror came upon his face as suddenly, a fully healed Cell had appeared at blazing speed behind him.

Cell simply smirked, before he began to cackle which turned into full blown laughter.

"Did you think that would defeat me? I can recover from even one single intact Cell… and like Saiyans I get a Zenkai boost… truly the Doctor is a genius…. Hello Father" Said Cell

Dr Gero looked at Cell in astonishment, this was his greatest creation! Standing before him in all his perfection.

But still… Cell didn't need to destroy Brokarot… He now served the King… but would Cell even obey him? "Cell… My son, you truly are a work of perfection… but I must command you to stop this. I now serve the King; there is no need for you to kill him anymore. Your new purpose is to protect the Earth, Do you understand me Cell?" Said Doctor Gero

Cell immediately stopped laughing… Protect the Earth? He is made to be a killer, to destroy Goku and the Z-fighters if they somehow were able to defeat Android 17 and 18 or hold up against them. And now his father wanted him to serve Goku? To _protect _the Earth?

Cell scoffed at the idea, truly, his father has lost his mind. "Hn… I was made with the purpose of killing Goku and I will complete that purpose, destroy this planet and move on the rule the universe. It is clear to me that you are no longer the Doctor that made me. And for the sake of your memory I will kill you" Said Cell and before anyone could react a hole appeared in the Doctors brain causing him to collapse dead.

Goku was shocked, how could Cell kill his father so easily? 'What can you expect of someone with the genes of Frieza and his disgusting family' thought Brokarot

Cell looked at the angry King before smirking once again "Ah yes… as I was saying, your blast did not kill me… but it was very _painful. _I think a punishment is in order…" Said Cell as he began to look at Brokarot's children causing Brokarot's eyes to widen but once again before he could even move Cell appeared behind Trunks and before the young demi-Saiyan was able to register Cell had snapped his neck.

Brokarot looked on in horror 'Trunks?! TRUNKS!' An inner-rage roared in him as Brokarot began to shake.

Cell simply smiled at the angry Saiyan before disappearing and appearing behind his other son, Kampo. Kampo quickly turned and tried to blast Cell.

Cell ignored the blast, and after Kampo was done he said "Let me show you how it's done" Cell raised his hand and released a massive blast that completely destroyed Kampo, leaving not even ashes behind.

Brokarot was about to move to save his last son yet in what seemed to be a mere second he was also dead.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Brokarot roared in fury as the entire planet began to shake. Cell simply looked on in amusement, confident that no matter what power Goku summoned he would be immortal against it.

Brokarot's eyes rolled into his skull as a furious golden aura surrounded him his hair flickering in and out of a deep Golden color before Brokarot screamed so loudly that everyone in a 100 mile radius heard it.

POOOOSH! Brokarot's aura solidified his hear turned gold, his eyes turned teal….

But he didn't stop "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brokarot's hair began to change color again, turning a Golden Green as he seemingly grow a foot in size and his already massive muscles expanded.

Cell's eyes widened in horror, 'this power… what have I done?! Is this the Legendary Super Saiyan from Frieza's memories?!' Thought Cell, the fear Frieza felt for the transformation transferring onto him as an enormous aura exploded from Brokarot making a massive crater miles wide before everything stilled suddenly.

Brokarot stood still, head down as he breathed in and out, everything was extremely quiet. The only sound was the minor aura around Brokarot.

Seconds went by before Brokarot looked up at Cell, and in that moment. Cell knew that he would die.

Fiiiiing, Brokarot fist smashed through Cell, PASH, Cell's head was smashed into the Ground, POV! TA! KAAAAAAA, Cell was dominated, hit after hit, each more devastating than the last, Cell was in extreme pain. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop Brokarot's assault. He couldn't even speak a word.

"DiidIEEIEIEIE!" Yelled the Legendary Saiyan as he grabbed Cell's throat and in a massive display of ferlism he BIT Cells head off and tore his limbs from his torso.

Cell's pain was terrible, but it would not end as Brokarot threw him to the ground where his regeneration against his own will put his body back together and Cell received another beating…. This wasn't a fight, it was torture!

Minutes went by as Cell was torn to pieces again and again smashed, bashed, bit, torn apart, endless pain.

But all things come to an end. Brokarot after what seemed like an entire hour stopped, he let Cell regenerate.

Cell immediately began to beg "Please! Please just kill me, no more! No more! PLEASE!"

Brokarot just looked at Cell before he laughed "Pathetic"

"Let me show you true perfection"

Brokarot, without regard to the Earth created a massive blast that shot down at Cell and pushed him deeper and deeper into the Earth as it destroyed him bit by bit.

Cell accepted the sweet relief of death as his final Cell reached the core of the Earth and disintegrated in its heat. Brokarot retaining some sense thanks to Guru stopped his attack just a hundred meters before it would hit the core of the Planet. With great power he dragged his attack from the Earth before he threw it with massive force to outer space, where it eventually exploded in a massive display of light. 'Even though the Earth is indestructible.. That does not mean its surface and environment cannot be destroyed' Thought Brokarot.

Cell was dead…. And the Monster known as the Legendary Super Saiyan… had been born.

**1 week later**

A week had passed since the death of Cell. Even though the Planet was protected by the wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls. Brokarot was cautious.

So when the Dragon Balls were summoned he made his three wishes

"I wish that all those who have died by the hands of Cell and the Androids were brought back to life and those who I love brought to me"

Kampo, Trunks, and appeared. 16 was being repaired by Bulma and upgraded so he wasn't "alive" yet.

"Dad!" Kampo and Trunks hugged their father who smiled at them before nodded and speaking to the dragon once again.

"I wish that all damage to Planet Earth done by time, humanity, or anything else was repaired"

"Your wish has been granted" The entire Earth was repaired, natural resources "restocked" pollution completely erased, forests revived even the very air changed making it contain more oxygen leading people to become more awake and have more stamina due to the increase in oxygen.

"What is your last wish?"

"I wish to learn to train my powers with the one best suited to teach me" Shenron was silent for a moment.

"Your wish has been granted" and suddenly before them appeared a purple skinned man with a white Mohawk.

The Supreme Kai blinked in surprise, where was he? And how did he appear here so suddenly?

Before anyone could speak, a Red skinned man with long white hair appeared in front of the Supreme Kai using instant movement.

"Who are you mortals?! And what do you want with the supreme kai?!"

"The Supreme Kai?!" Said Brokarot in surprise, he knew of the Kai's all the way to the Grand Kai. But he had never heard of the supreme Kai.

"I humbly apologize for any trouble I may have caused you…. You see I used the dragon balls to wish for a mentor to help teach me to control by powers. I am a Saiyan, and recently I have unlocked a powerful transformation that increases my power 100 fold while in consequence, increases my rage and lowers my self-control. I wished for someone to teach me to control my power and I would be greatly honored if you were to teach me Supreme Kai" Said Brokarot.

The Supreme Kai looked astonished.. He had been asked by the eternal Dragon If he agreed to be transported but still… It was surprising that the Dragon felt that HE was best suited to teaching this Saiyan. Especially when he was busy searching for Babadi.

Before he could speak however, Kibito spoke first "You? A mortal be trained by the Supreme Kai? How arrogant are you? To think you have the power to even summon him is unfathomable. We are too busy trying to destroy a threat to the entire universe to train you. And Even If we weren't, what makes you think you are worthy?" Said Kibito.

Brokarot was always wise for his age. Being trained by and becoming the Guardian of Earth and a natural genius made that a given. So when he heard Kibito he knew exactly how he would respond.

"I am Brokarot, the Legendary Super Saiyan, I defeated Frieza before I even transformed, I am 4x stronger than I was when I defeated Frieza, with my transformation I am 400x stronger than Frieza. And I only grow in strength every day. Whatever threat you desire to destroy, I can assist with. I am the Guardian of Earth, A friend to King Yemma, a student of King Kai; I have saved this planet and the universe from countless threats. I am the Saiyan of Legend. If I am not worthy of being trained by the Supreme Kai…. I don't think anyone ever will be."Said Brokarot, astonishment came upon the face of Shin (the supreme Kai) 400x stronger than Frieza? The Grand Supreme Kai was only 1000x stronger than Frieza.. Does that mean Brokarot was half as strong as the Grand Supreme Kai?

Kibito was very skeptical. He had quite a bias towards mortals as he had seen them do horrific things. But he decided to give this one a chance, he spoke with a respectful tone and his credentials were certainly impressive.

"If you speak the truth, power up to your maximum"

Brokarot looked at Kibito before nodding – they were in the middle of nowhere so there was no worry of collateral damage.

Kampo and Trunks looked on in great interest, they felt their Fathers power from other world but to see it up close would truly be amazing. Gero also looked on no expression on his face.

Brokarot didn't make a single sound as suddenly a crater surrounded him as he transformed into a normal Super Saiyan. He had mastered this transformation in the week between gathering the dragon balls, he made sure to stay transformed for the entire week mastering the, minor rage compared to his Legendary Transformation relatively quickly.

It was this next transformation that would take effort.

As Brokarot gathered energy around him he began to transform. Kibito and Senzu were astonished as the entire planet began to shake from the power being unleashed.

'If he learns to control this power, he may be able to defeat even Majin Buu!... But this rage puts him at risk against Babadi….' Thought Shin, as Brokarot finally finished his transformation into a Legendary Super Saiyan.

Shin and Kibito looked on in awe; Legendary was truly a fitting title for this transformation. Brokarot practically glowed with power, his hair having a beautiful green shine.

Were it not for the anger on his face, he would've looked like a handsome angel. 'Amazing' thought Shin.

Shin spoke "You are truthful, you power is certainly impressive. I will train you, but I do not have the time right now. I must find Babadi before he releases Majin Buu… but after I defeat him, I will make you my apprentice your power is too great to be ignored yet you are too pure to be treated as a threat" Said Shin..

Brokarot smiled and said "Time isn't a problem; we have a door to another dimension where time flows differently. A day here is a year in there. Why not train with me there, so that in case this… Majin Buu is released I can defeat him?"

'A room to another dimension? Dragon balls? Legendary Saiyans? Truly this planet holds many great things. An entire year is not but a blink of an eye for a Kai.'

"Yes, I will train you" Said Shin

Brokarot smiled, before turning to his sons "I have outfitted the chamber with new rooms it can fit more than 10 people now. Kampo and Trunks. You will join us in our training. You may be unable to transform into a Super Saiyan.. But that is no reason not to try."

Kampo and Trunks looked at each other before nodding as the all grabbed their father's hand, as did Kibito and Senzu. They teleported to the lookout surprising Mr Popo.

" Mr Popo we are entering the time chamber for two years. Stock enough food for 3 Saiyans and 2 humans I know the Kai's do not need food but I'm sure it'll be nice to eat every now and then" Shin and Kibito nodded.

An hour later, the Chamber was ready and the 3 Saiyans, the Kai and Kibito all entered the Chamber.

**Two days later**

Out of the chamber stepped 3 Saiyans, Kampo and Trunks were both significantly taller their body rippled with muscles as hard as diamond.

Goku had even grown a single inch taller, only adding to his fearsome height. He was a bit more muscular but his power had grown tremendously, his skills truly refined, he had learned how to heal from Kibito, how to use instant movement. How to sense across the universe how to use the ancient Kai's Taijutsu style.

He had learned how to control his energy, and Kibito had gone a step further refining The Saiyans body and increasing their brains functionality, their muscles density and their bones using millennia of knowledge and his healing powers.

The most changed however, was the supreme Kai.

He had impressively grown two feet taller; he had not eaten much in his life and thus had not realized that his body would continue to grow if he provided it with nutrients. Something the other Kai's couldn't teach him as they died prematurely and were unable to complete his training.

He had grown to an impressive 6 feet. His body rippled with Muscles. His hair grown out in a style similar to Kampo.

Brokarot had mastered his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, He had even hit a barrier and reached a new level which he called SSJ2, he however did not transform to LSSJ2 yet.

Brokarot and even Kibito were sure of Brokarot's ability to destroy Majin Buu – but Shin had his doubts.

Majin Buu was weaker than East Kai, but he overpowered him and absorbed him. Majin Buu was very adaptable. And if he somehow absorbed Brokarot – or even both his sons He didn't think anyone could stop him.

"Brokarot, we must not allow Majin Buu to be released, and if somehow against all odds he is. You must destroy him immediately. No games, if he absorbs you, catches you off guard then the rest of us are doomed."

"I understand master Shin, do not worry. I'll be careful. If and when Babadi comes to Earth, the Planet where you left the sealed Buu he will have quite the surprise waiting for him" Said Brokarot.

Kampo and Trunks had also unlocked the Super Saiyan transformation. However it seemed that they were unable to reach the status of Legendary. Confirming to Brokarot the knowledge he had gained on the Saiyan race from the wish he made on the dragon balls all those years ago. They had mastered it completely but were unable to go beyond as of yet.

Sadly, not all was perfect – as unknown to the five warriors. A certain Demon (Dabura) had come to rescan the Earth – they had planned to come to unleash Majin Buu in seven years. They would have come sooner – but they wanted to shake the Supreme Kai and gather a few more minions to help gather energy for Buu's revival.

It was in that moment that he realized that the Planet Earth contained powers that rivaled some of their more powerful minions. As he returned to Babidi with the information – A plan of action was made.

They would gather the energy for Majin Buu from other planets – Before releasing him secretly, this way they had no need to worry of interference from the planets inhabitants.

Yes…. Majin Buu would be reborn, and no one would stop them. No one.

**Power levels**

Shin: 25 billion (Pre-Training) 1 Trillion (Post Training)

Cell Zenkai: 6 billion

LSSJ Brokarot: 500 billion (post Zenkai)

Brokarot Post Time Skip 30 Billion – MSSJ 1.75 trillion MSSJ2 7 Trillion – LSSJ1 3.5 trillion (Yes; MSSJ2 Surpasses LSSJ1; except LSSJ1 makes Brokarot 10x more durable and 2x faster than SSJ2)

Kibito: 10 Billion (Pre-Training) 500 billion (Post Training)

Dabura: 4.5 Billion

Kampo post time Chamber: 5 Billion – 300 Billion MSSJ form.

Trunks post time Chamber: 4.5 Billon base. 260 billion MSSJ

Majin Buu: ?

Babadi: 50000

Z-fighters: in the millions, no longer relevant in the series due to power gap they keep order on the planet; train the Elite, who train soldiers, who train the lower ranks etc. They will defend the planet long after the Saiyans are dead so they are in no way useless.

**A.N**

**Majin Buu Arc beings in earnest.**

**(Note: Rewritten as of Feb.6****th**** 2016)**


	9. Majin Buu Returns

1 Year Later

Ba-dump…. Ba-dump…. Ba-dump….

"10 million" Said Brokarot, having finished his 10 millionth push-up in x5000 Gravity.

A year had passed since He had trained with the Kais. A fateful year indeed. Not much had happened, and no sign of Babadi or Buu was seen yet.

Supreme Kai and Kibito had bid Brokarot farewell as they continued their search; Brokarot could only hope that they were successful, he was feeling nervous… as If something major was about to occur. And He could only hope that he'd be able to protect his planet before it occurred.

Life on Earth had completely flourished. Unity was fully established; technology skyrocketed and continued to grow. Life was good...

Brokarot got off the ground of the Gravity room and walked outside, wiping the sweat off of himself with a towel he quickly showered and dressed before walking to his living room to kiss his wife and hug his children.

Brokarot was happy, he had faced hundreds of threats in his short life but when he looked at his family; He knew that it was worth it. And He would continue to protect them until He died or all evil was wiped from the universe.

Sawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"What was that?!" Brokarot thought, as did every being on Earth who could sense Ki.

An unbelievable power had appeared, suddenly as if by magic billions of miles away. But the power it radiated was so incredible it was felt across the entire universe!

"Is… Is that Buu?!" Brokarot panicked.

How did he not notice that power? Had Babadi hidden Buu? How was Buu so powerful? What happened?

He would find out; teleporting to the power he felt using instant transmission.

Buhahahahaha! "Yes Buu! Kill KILL KILL!" Screamed the psychotic wizard.

"Buu KILL YOU!" A pink _weird _childlike being yelled.

It looked just like a Kid.

Before it was Kibito who was crying as Shin was consumed by Buu – Brokarot had come too late… Buu had absorbed Shin, the powerful Kai had now been assimilated into the monster and all the power he gained in the chamber would now be used to destroy the universe.

Buu slowly transformed before his eyes, growing taller – more handsome. His eyes shining with intelligence yet a deep evil….. Adult Buu had been born – and with it… a battle that would resonate in the universe!

"Shin NO!" Brokarot could only scream. As tears fell from his eyes, he only knew his master for only a couple of years… but he would be lying if he said he didn't grow attached to the Kai.

Kibito however was hurt most of all. How could he let his master be absorbed into that creature?!

"DAMN YOU BUU!" Yelled Kibito as he rushed the Majin intent on avenging his master.

"Buu… hahahahaha, Die foolish mortal" Haaaaaaa

It was only a second, but Kibito was wiped from the plane of the living with Brokarot left staring in shock; it was happening to fast! He didn't even get here and already two of his friends were dead!

Buu turned his sights to Brokarot and smirked, the memories of Shin still clear in his mind… "Catch me if you can" said Buu

Teleporting…. To earth! "Oh no! Bulma! Kampo! Trunks!" Yelled Brokarot in fear, before transforming straight to Legendary Super Saiyan 2 (A form he had gained in mastered in the year time gap) and teleported straight to Earth.

Bulma was sitting starring at the place where Brokarot was seconds ago. 'I hate it when he does that' she thought before turning back to the television to watch her soap opera. She knew she couldn't help.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of hair not stood up… She slowly craned her head only to be met by…. "BUU!" ahhhhhhhh! She screamed as a pink blub of…. Something appeared before her.

"Mmm" "Your hair is beautiful my lady" as the pink monstrosity reached in to touch her hair; her husband appeared quickly grabbed the pink blob and teleported somewhere far away.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?!"

In the middle of an empty wasteland on the other side of the Earth Buu and Brokarot appeared.

The Battle Had Begun.

Power levels

**Brokarot: **Base – 60 Billion – MSSJ 3.5 Trillion – LSSJ1 7 Trillion – SSJ2 14 Trillion – LSSJ2 30 Trillion (Super-Speed and Super-Durability, able to keep up with power levels triple his own)

**Majin Buu: 1**3 Trillion (Released from Ball) 25 Trillion (Absorbed all of Babadi's minions but they were too weak to effect his look and personality) 32 trillion (Absorbed Shin)

(**Note: Babadi was left stranded in space; and died of starvation)**

**(Note 2: Rewritten as of Feb 6****th****. 2016)**


	10. The Legend

**Generic Wasteland**

In the valley of death, stand two foes.

"Buu, why do you fight? What motivates you? I know you have goodness in you; what do you gain from death and destruction? What will you do when nothing is left?! Stop this Buu; I can take the evil out of you; if you just let me!" Said Brokarot, panting body filled with scratches and bruises.

They had been going at it for an hour now; trading hits endlessly, seeming never tiring. Brokarot had started all out as a LSSJ2; yet he couldn't seem to penetrate the pink demon, let alone kill him

The monster wasn't much stronger than he was…. But He seemed never to tire. His body could take an endless amount of damage. It was made in a way to lower the damage strong hits did to the body. Giving the creature an incredible amount of durability.

"Hehehehahaha, do you take me for a fool? Do you think I do not know this? I have absorbed the Supreme Kai, I have his knowledge and power… there are other beings out there Brokarot, beings of incredible power; beings that call themselves…. gods! I will always have a challenge… even If I destroyed everything; they are plentiful! There are over 24 of them…. A god of destruction, and his mentor and I will destroy them all! I will take their power for myself… and use it to create an endless amount of life.. Only to destroy it over and over and over…. You could not understand the joy I gain… Everyone is entitled to the pursuit of happiness correct?"

Brokarot simply looked on in disgust.

"Well… this is MINE!"

Brokarot stood shocked…. He had known of the SSG transformation… but to think that there were actually beings out there so powerful as to call themselves gods? To call themselves such and live unattested? But soon the shock wore off; and anger took its place.

'How dare this…. Thing say this? Destroy all life? Eternal torment of innocent souls? Its arrogance is palpable! To think... this thing existed for thousands If not millions of years…. I can only thank God that it did not succeed… I must stop him… not for Earth, not for my family… but for everything in existence!'

"You disgust me, to think that I actually considered giving you a chance… You will die Buu, and after I kill you I will go to hell to wipe you from existence… Scum like you should've never existed! Feel the wrath of the SAIYAN RACE!"

Buu's smirk fell off his face as a rush of air hit him; He stared in slight surprise and growing shock as Brokarot's power increased steadily… How can anything be this powerful? Buu quickly prepared a back-up plan. The intelligence he gained not being in vain as he ripped off a chunk of his body subtly and throw it out of sight… If this man somehow defeated him, he could take him by surprise and absorb him... Imagine the power he would gain!

Buu smiled as Brokarot calmed down and stared at him with a slight frown.

"I will not play games Majin Buu. You will die today."

And with that Majin Buu's head was blown off. His body being hammered on all sides; not a single bit off him left untouched.

"Kame…Hame….HA!" Yelled Brokarot releasing an endless amount of power yet not looking fatigued in the slightest.

Buu's body turned to dust… for a second before reforming completely.

Buu had a look of agony on his face before it calmed "You will pay for that… That HURT!" and the battle begin once again in earnest.

Brokarot and Buu exchanged blows at increasing speeds; the very oceans shaking from their power. The sun itself cowered at the energy they released as they matched one another blow for blow.

To Brokarot's increasing frustration Buu only seemed to become more powerful, at a pace matching his own.

Finally Brokarot managed to land a kick on Buu's back sending the pink blub flying away. Brokarot quickly flew in pursuit. Charging a powerful blast and releasing it; Buu quickly dodged mid-air and fired a blast of his own. Brokarot grabbed the energy ball and redirected it to the sky where it blew up and shook the entire planet and temporarily blocked out the sun.

Buu quickly took advantage of the distraction and punched Brokarot in the gut before following up with a knee to the groin and a chop to the neck; temporarily freezing Brokarot before giving him a two fisted hammer to the head sending the Saiyan King flying.

Buu followed up with a technique he stole from the Kai; freezing Brokarot in place on the ground before smashing a foot in the Saiyans face. As Brokarot struggled against the bindings Buu took advantage of the situation to injure the Saiyan; putting a hole in the Saiyans chest.

Brokarot screamed in agony before using his superior willpower to unbind himself and quickly kick the Majin away from him.

Brokarot staggered as he stood before putting a hand into his pocket and removing a Senzu that he quickly consumed.

His wounds completely healed and his energy restored. Buu looked slightly afraid when he remembered that the Saiyan had nearly an endless amount of the energy restoring beans.

Buu took on a look of determination as he attacked the Saiyan full force; after exchanging a couple of blows the Majin was able to grab on to the Saiyan and teleport him to the Grand Kai's planet.

Quickly taking advantage of the Saiyans disorientation; the Majin stole the bag of Senzu's and absorbed it all into his own body. Any damage he had taken also healed but due to the nature of his body he had to consume all the Senzu's at once.

Brokarot quickly jumped away from the demon as he cursed. He powered up quickly before reengaging Buu.

As their blows begin to shake the planet; many other-world fighters begun to approach the battle in attempt to see what was going on.

Buu saw this and immediately smirked; as he fired off a powerful blast towards the coming spectators. One that If hit, could wipe the fighters from existence.

Brokarot quickly cursed before teleporting in the way of the blast; taking a hit to his face that temporarily blinded him.

Buu took advantage and head-butted the Saiyan King before punching him rapidly. As the other fighters finally made it; they felt the aura of evil power from the Majin and immediately knew which side to take.

The Grand Kai quickly appeared before the army of other-world fighters and took command "Distract the Majin; free the Saiyan and send all of your energy to his body. The boost should give him the edge he needs to defeat this monster!"

The fighters immediately took heed as the three most powerful sent their most powerful attacks at the Majin; barely harming him but distracting him enough for Brokarot to free himself of his assault.

Quickly the Grand Kai relayed his plan mentally to Brokarot who nodded quickly and opened himself to the energy of the other-world fighters. The fighters quickly raised their hands and sent their power into Brokarot. Majin Buu quickly realized what was happening but before anything could be done the Saiyans body bulged.

Brokarot quickly began to grow taller; reaching an immense 20 feet; his eyes began to glow red as his hair began to shimmer and change in color before returning green. His hair kept flickering; but before he could fully transform Buu charged.

Brokarot and Buu began to once again exchange blows. But this time Brokarot had the upper-hand. Buu was hammered with blows of immense power before He was grabbed by his neck and shoved so deep into the planet He felt the heat of its core.

Buu coughed up a purple colored blood; before he was dragged back to the surface by the hulk sized Saiyan warrior.

Brokarot could feel some of the power he gained from the transfer slipping and decided to end the fight quickly. He launched Buu in the air before chanting his signature technique.

"Ka…..Meeeeee….haaaaaa…meeeeeee…. Brokarot took a deep breath as his body lowered back to its original size all the power he gained being channeled into this one attack…. HA!"

Buu's eyes widened as the immensely powerful attack was launched in his direction. Before he could think to dodge he was already consumed by its power. Buu did everything he could to channel his power to protect his body but was quickly being overwhelmed.

As he was seconds away from death the attack ended. But Buu was weakened incredibly. As Brokarot quickly approached his body to finish him off; the Majin remembered the piece of him he left on Earth. It contained some of his power; smirking internally the Majin quickly called it back to him where it appeared behind the spectating fighters.

Buu stared at Brokarot as he came closer and closer before he yelled and a giant wave of… _Pink _appeared behind the other-world fighters. Soon they were all being consumed as the wave of pink quickly approached Brokarot. The Saiyan easily dodged it to the frustration of Buu. But nonetheless the Majin had gained the intelligence and power of over 10 thousand of the universes greatest "heroes"

As Buu began to transform; the Majin quickly grew in size; growing several feet until he stood 30 feet tall.

Eyes glowing with immense intelligence the Majin turned his sights on the Saiyan who; Eyes wide took a step back.

Buu smiled before he disappeared and reappeared behind Brokarot and delivered a spine breaking attack to his back.

Brokarot was quickly downed as the Majin released his immense power on the Saiyan… 'To think this weakling almost defeated me. Made of weak flesh; unchangeable inadaptable. I am evolution; and I have evolved into greatness!'

Brokarot was falling into unconsciousness. As hit after hit was delivered. Buu began to bore from the lack of retaliation. Raising his hands the Majin simply smirked as he released a blast that turned the Saiyan to dust. 'You are not worthy of being a part of me'

**One week later**

Majin Buu was having the time of his life; after returning to Earth and destroying its fighters. He quickly killed the woman Brokarot had taken as his mate.

The Majin had taken immense joy at destroying everything dear to the Saiyan King. Having absorbed his friends after killing his brothers and children; taken the power of the Dragon balls for himself making sure no one revived the dead Saiyan and slowly torturing whatever remained of the Saiyans Empire.

His people called out to him as Buu slaughtered them. But Buu knew that he wouldn't answer. How could he when he was dead?

Buu began to bore from the Planet before he decided enough was enough and wiped it out of existence using the power of Shenron to override Porunga's protection.

One by one, Buu destroyed planet after planet; Civilization after civilization. Leaving no galaxy undisturbed.

The universe felt its death and cried in despair. But none could stop the monster as he absorbed all that was powerful and destroyed all else.

The monster only grew in power, but somewhere far away a force was being born. A power unmatched. A power that would truly rival the so called "gods"

**Somewhere in the afterlife**

It had taken awhile to reform the Saiyan; His power was so immense that it took a great amount of energy for the universe to reform him. The current death of trillions of people didn't do anything to speed up the process.

But Yemma understood the importance and made it his priority to bring back the Saiyan king.

Finally, after a long week he had reformed. The Saiyan King quickly took in his surroundings before sensing the immense destruction happening in the universe. Tears quickly fell from his eyes as he felt its pain cry out to him.

He immediately went to answer its call before Yemma stopped him.

"BROKAROT! Wait! You are not ready; Buu has only doubled his power in the last week! If you could not face him before you have no chance now!"

Brokarot growled in frustration, before quickly remembering his wife. As the Saiyan felt for her power towards the Earth… He came back with nothing.

Yemma realized what the Saiyan was doing before he turned his head down... "I'm sorry Brokarot, Buu killed your entire family all your friends and destroyed your planet… He took away the Dragon balls, your wife was the first to go"

"He… he… HE DID WHAT?!" Brokarot's eyes glowed white before his pupils fell back into his skull. Eyes pure white, face twisted into anger the Saiyan burst; His power destroying Yemma and half of the otherworld.

The Saiyan continued to yell; His power consuming the otherworld bit by bit… Just as it was about to explode 7 figures appeared before the Saiyan.

"DAD!"

"SON!"

"KAKAROT!"

"BROTHER!"

Brokarot froze just seconds before his power would explode as it slightly stabilized at the sight of his family and Vegeta and his father.

"Children?"

"Dad…. You nearly destroyed us! Hold yourself! There is a way to defeat this monster and restore the universe back to its original state!"

Brokarot was struggling to hold back his anger as he still remembered what Yemma told him that… poor Bulma… How could he kill his precious wife?!

Before he could explode in anger Kampo appeared before him and hugged him. "Father, there is a way. Remember the Super Saiyan god transformation? How it needs 7 Saiyans? We can help you transform… You almost transformed in the other world as some of beings there had Saiyan D.N.A... But now we are here. We'll channel our power into you. You will transform father; you will destroy this bastard… and bring back mum…"

Brokarot's eyes widened. He had forgotten in his anger about the transformation… but would it work when he was dead?

Brokarot turned towards the other Saiyans there.. He recognized 5 of them. Kampo, Turles, Trunks, Raditz and Vegeta. The other two he had never seen before but they looked familiar.

The first one looked a little like him; pine tree hair, a scar across his face and a red bandana wrapped around his forehead.

The other looked like Vegeta, except he had a beard and a moustache and seemed a lot more mature and experienced.

At his stare both Saiyans introduced themselves… "I am Vegeta, the previous King of the Saiyan race and the father of Prince Vegeta… the man you fought and defeated… I have come to give you my support and to make your transition as king of the Saiyans official."

The other man approached Brokarot and smiled slightly "I… I am your father Kakarot…. Or at least half your father… You see when you were young I saw a vision… a vision of an immensely powerful being approach you…. You were two people once my son. Broly son of Paragus… and Kakarot son of Bardock… He.. This being fused you both into one. Son; you already had immense potential. You have proven yourself to be the greatest Saiyan to have ever lived.

You are a king of two races… You are benevolent in the face of even the greatest temptations… I cannot be more proud of you…. I love you son."

As the last words were said, Bardock approached his child and hugged him tightly.

Brokarot was shocked… It all made sense now… The conflicting memories… His immense potential, his enhanced mind… He was two people in one body… Broly…. Kakarot…. Brokarot…. The shock wore off as his father hugged him.

Brokarot would always see Kami as his dad… But nonetheless warmth filled him as his father hugged him.

Just then an immense cry was heard as the universe once again screamed in agony.

All eight Saiyans cringed before they hurried in a circle.

"Grab my hands; channel your power and emotion into me. Desire my ascension, desire to make me powerful. Only then will the transformation occur.

All seven Saiyans nodded as they held hands, Prince Vegeta being the most reluctant as his pride had not completely gone even in death.

Quickly all seven Saiyans channeled their power into Brokarot. And he began to glow with an immense light. As his hair began to shine and his eyes took on a different hue, he grew in height. And grew, and grew and grew…

Finally he stood 60 feet tall. His eyes shined with a deep power, red colored like blood. His hair took on a green and red hue. The power of the Legendary Super Saiyan mixed with the legendary god transformation… Brokarot thought the name was too arrogant… He instead called it the Legendary Super Saiyan 4.

Finally the transformation ended. And Brokarot glowed with power. Both his family and the previous Kings stared at him in awe. His power was indescribable. They almost couldn't feel it! After a few more minutes the Saiyan King shrunk in size. Reaching his former height of 8 feet tall. His eyes shined Red, Blue and Green. His hair a deep blue color with electricity sparking all over. Fur of a deep green color covered his body. LLSJG4. Brokarot had reached the peak of Saiyan potential it would seem. He opened his eyes but a moment and smiled in the direction of his loved ones. "I will return soon" He said.

Before they could think to reply, the universe gave one final scream… and Brokarot quickly disappeared.

The seven Saiyans looked at each other before sending a prayer to God for their King.

Brokarot had returned…. And the universe yelled in triumph.

I dedicate this chapter to all my beloved followers and favorites who supported me.

Especially to Dubstep Assassin who showed immense love for this story and really motivated me to write this chapter.

Brokarot: LSSJ2 30 Trillion

Shin powered Buu: 32 Trillion

Brokarot absorbed energy and Senzu healing: 50 Trillion

Majin Buu mass absorption: 75 Trillion

Brokarot afterlife: LSSJ2 35 Trillion

Brokarot immense universe shattering rage: 65 Trillion

Majin Buu one week mass absorption: 150 Trillion

Brokarot LSSJ4: 300 Trillion (Power held back)

Enjoy the chapter and look forward for more. Buu's time may be coming to a close but that does not mean the enemies are gone and that peace has been established. The beings who call themselves the gods have reigned over the twelve universes for much too long. Their arrogance blinds them to the beacon of light that approaches. Only Whis can see it and even he believes it to be unworthy.

Their arrogance will be their down fall… Next time on THE SUPER SAIYAN OF LEGEND!

**(Note; Final rewrite complete. Feb 6****th**** 2016\. I worked hard ;) **


	11. The Prophecy and the End of Majin Buu

**A Majin's Demise**

The universe, ever expanding shifted… Its savior had come and it recognized his presence.

Majin Buu sat in the middle of the universe, having felt his foe's ascension through his Kai Magic. He knew that this would be the deciding moment, if he lived, or died, if he ascended to what he saw as Godhood. Or if he would be wiped from existence itself.

A light appeared before the Majin, who sat in the middle of nowhere in the depths of space. It slowly took the form of a man… Nay, a beast it would seem.

Eight feet tall; Buu towered over Brokarot in height; but not in power. Brokarot had returned, and there was a look of retribution in his eyes. And then Buu knew that it was indeed an angel who had come. An Angel of Death.

BOOM! Without delay Brokarot shoved his fist into the Majin; almost too fast for him to perceive. Purple blood immediately spilled from his mouth, though before Brokarot could follow it up with a knee to his gut, the Majin teleported and appeared behind him. "This is our moment Brokarot! LET ME SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!" As Buu let out all his KI in a fiery ball of energy, glowing green and blue and red even, Brokarot simply nudged his head to look behind him not even saying a word.

Mere moments later, Majin Buu reached his peak. A smirk settled on his face. "I can sense your power Brokarot, and do you know what I see? You're WEAKER than ME!" Majin Buu immediately charged at the Saiyan, attacking him with power and magic alike. Blow after blow was dealt, at first Majin Buu thought that his enemy was stunned in the onslaught. But as he continued to use every attack at his disposal, he realized that Brokarot. _Didn't even feel it._

"How? I don't understand?" Majin Buu managed to say.

Brokarot finally turned to face him fully. "I am… Beyond you, and I am, your reckoning. Let it be known, that on this hour, in this minute, your legacy and the legacy of your father, Bibidi; Will end. **FOREVER!**" and with that finally word, Majin Buu was doomed.

Brokarot charged the stunned Majin, SMASH! His fist took the Majin's face apart. And then hell reigned down upon the Demon. BASH! BOOM! Blow after blow, in an unending fury. Buu felt nothing but pain, his insides had been turned to putty, his brain smashed, his body no more than a ball of goo. All his power, all his knowledge, all his magic it seemed… was for not. In the face of vengeance and retribution, like all evil; his punishment had come.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was in fact mere seconds. Brokarot stopped to examine his work. The tiny ball that was once Majin Buu, held in the palm of his hand. Brokarot grew sad, so much potential, and so much power. All for waste.

With a sigh, Brokarot clenched his jaw and begun to create a ball of KI in his left hand. Slowly but surely it grew, though Brokarot forced it to condense on itself several times.

"For my wife, who you killed; for my family who you took before their time. For the horror's you had done to the people, and would've dealt upon the people of this universe. I sentence you, Majin Buu, a creature that should have never been…. To your **DEMISE. **

With those words Brokarot slammed his hands together; the ball of super-condensed Ki immediately began to consume what was left of the Majin.

It was over…. The universe was safe again…. It was time to heal…

And with one final goodbye; Brokarot disappeared, leaving nothing but a stray tear… that would be forgotten in the middle of space.

**Planet Namek**

With a flash, Brokarot appeared on the planet of his adopted father standing in front of the hut that use to belong to the late Lord Guru.

A moment later, Kami stepped out; he had an extremely sad expression upon his face. "My son… I felt you die… I felt you all die… Oh thank God! Thank God that you have survived!" tears fell from the Namekians eyes; tears of relief.

Brokarot immediately walked up to his father and embraced him. Kami immediately returned the embrace. After a few seconds they stepped back and spoke.

"Father, I need you to collect the Namekian Dragon Balls… with your power added upon them they should be strong enough to restore whatever life Majin Buu had taken"

"Right away my son" Said Kami, and in a matter of minutes the Namekian people surrounded Kami and the still transformed Brokarot; many looking at the Saiyans form in awe.

Kami raised his hands and spoke in his native tongue **"Rise Porunga! And grant me my wish!" **and with a bright flash of orange light; Porunga was summoned, towering hundreds of meters over the Namekians and Brokarot. He seemed more muscular than before!

**"****You who has summoned me, what is your wish?" **spoke the powerful dragon in a deep rumbling voice.

"Father, for my first wish; as the dragon to revive all those who have died due to the result of Majin Buu's revival. Except those with more evil in their hearts than good" Said Brokarot.

Kami nodded before speaking to the dragon once more **"For my first wish, oh noble dragon; I ask that you revive all those who have died due to the revival of the one known as Majin Buu except those with more evil in their hearts than good" **

Porunga's eyes flashed with irritation **"Do you know what you ask of me?! To revive trillions of people? And millions of planets?" **

Kami replied **"I know you can do it oh noble dragon. I have increased your power greatly" **

Porunga stared at the Namekian for a moment before sighing **"Fine. Your wish has been granted" **and with that, 4 Saiyans immediately appeared beside Brokarot.

"Father!" "Brother!"

Kampo, Trunks, Raditz and Turles have returned.

Brokarot smiled a deep smile and embraced his family before looking towards Porunga with a look of gratitude and speaking in broken Namekian **"Thank…you, oh noble one"** Porunga merely smirked and said **"You're welcome"**

Brokarot turned back to his father "For my second wish, I wish that all those killed by Frieza; Majin Buu and every tyrant to ever exist from the beginning of time was brought back to life. Except those who are more evil than good or whose revival would not turn them good and that their planets and homes were restored completely"

The Namekian people began to mutter among themselves, shocked; looked upon Goku as If he had lost his mind. Before he could reply, Porunga spoke in English **"That I cannot do, no matter how much power has been granted to me. If you seek to see such a wish granted, you must gather the Super Dragon Balls of universe 6 and 7 and defeat the self-proclaimed gods of destruction and their mentors who deem themselves worthy of judging the value of others"**

Brokarot simply smiled "It shall be done" and spoke directly to Porunga "Oh noble dragon, who speaks my tongue. I ask that for my second wish you grant me all the knowledge on the origins of the 24 "gods" of the 12 universes"

**"****Your wish has been granted" **Said Porunga

Brokarot spoke again "and for my third wish, I wish that the Kai's who were absorbed by Majin Buu, thousands of years ago; were restored and alive on the Supreme Kai's planet"

Porunga's eyes glowed for a moment and then he said **"This I have granted. Fare thee well" **and before their eyes the Namekian Dragon vanished the dragon balls spreading against the planet Namek.

Brokarot turned to his father "Thank you, tomorrow I will send technology to your planet that will hide you from detection and protect you from invaders. I will cut off all connection to your planet until I have defeated these tyrants who have reigned over the universe since time immoral. This is my destiny; I know it father"

Kami merely smiled at his most beloved son, not by blood, but by bond. "Goodbye my son, I ask the one true Creator to protect you in your mission and to grant you success. These tyrants have ruled for too long, and have gone unattested in their claim as gods, they destroy entire planets and populations on a whim; uncaring and unfeeling. I support you in this effort my son. You have my complete blessings"

Brokarot smiled at his father in thanks. He asked to teach him to create dragon balls. Kami quickly transferred the knowledge to his son before biding him goodbye.

Brokarot's family surrounded him and all laid their hands upon him, Brokarot looked to his adopted father one less time and teleported to the Planet of the Supreme Kai's.

**Planet Supreme**

Shin and Kibito sat in the shade of a tree having felt the death of Majin Buu from the otherworld. Not soon after, their halo's disappeared and they looked at one another with a smile.

As Shin was about to speak, 4 figures suddenly appeared in front of him and Kibito. One, a muscled giant; Great in power. Not much stronger than himself.

_East Kai_ thought Shin

Another was old and held a moustache

_South Kai _thought Shin, his excitement growing

Another was a woman, beautiful with a sly smile held upon her face

_West Kai _thought Shin before turning to the final figure

A fat man, with a jolly smile upon his face

_Grand Supreme Kai _and with that thought Shin immediately stood tears filling his eyes.

Grand Supreme Kai spoke five words "I have returned, my children" and immediately Shin rushed in and embraced his family. "How?! How have you returned to me?!" Said Shin, Kibito standing behind him looking upon the scene in absolute awe.

West Kai spoke "It seems a friend of yours used the Dragon Balls of Namek to revive us. Didn't we tell you that the Dragon Balls are to be used with caution little Shin?"

Shin turned towards his sister and spoke "My friend? BROKAROT! He… I must thank him when I see him.. He has granted my deepest desire. Yes sister, but I did not use it, my friend did. And at no behest to myself. So you can't blame me" Shin said slyly, a smirk on his face.

East Kai immediately slapped his little brother on the back "Hahaha! Look who's grown sly in our absence. And your power nearly matches my own! Truly you've grown little brother"

Before they could continue talking, 5 Saiyans appeared in their midst

Brokarot looked upon the reunion with mirth; happy for his brother and mentor. Grand Supreme Kai immediately approached the Saiyan.

"I know who you are, and I thank you for what you've done; you are truly a light in the darkness" Spoke the Arion, the Grand Supreme Kai.

"I only did what I would want done for me. That is our duty to one another; I only regret not wishing you back sooner. You are heroes and did not deserve the hand that fate dealt you" replied Brokarot.

The Kaioshins and the Saiyans alike smiled, all recognizing the benevolence of the Legend that stood amongst them. Immediately Arion turned to his brethren and spoke "This event demand a feast! Let us celebrate!"

**3 hours later**

Brokarot had reunited with his wife; who had embraced him deeply. They made love moments later; Brokarot's transformation finally ending returning him to his base state. When they were done, Brokarot took his wife back to the Supreme Kai planet, where a party was held. Everyone was happy, their eyes filled with joy at being reunited with their loved ones.

After what seemed like forever, everyone settled into sits as a makeshift podium was made using Kai magic, and Arion spoke to the guests. "I thank you all for the sacrifices you've made; as thanks for your efforts. Today will be called "Earth-Day" To be forever celebrated in our universe as the day it was saved from imminent doom" Spoke the Grand Supreme Kai.

Brokarot who had wondered off during the feast held a sword he found stuck in a rock. While Arion continued with his speech, he removed it from the makeshift sheathe he made and swung it a few times.

This action caught the eyes of the Grand Supreme Kai; His eyes bulged out in shock as a spoke loudly "The sacred sword! You've removed it! You are the chosen one!" Brokarot looked confused; while the other Kai's merely gasped in shock.

"It seems like a perfectly normal sword… Even If it's a bit heavy… What's so special about it?" said Brokarot

Kibito immediately spoke up "The sacred sword has been stuck in its place on that hill for millions of years. None of the Kai have ever been able to remove it; thus a legend was born of the chosen one, who would remove the sword from its place and use it to destroy all evil in the universe"

Brokarot immediately chuckled "Interesting; that such a legend exists. It has always been my goal since I was young to do just that. Rid the universe of its evil" Arion's eyes glowed at that… 'Could this truly be the one?'

Brokarot immediately asked Shin to summon the hardest metal in the universe, Kachin; so as to test the Swords durability.

Shin complied and summoned a million ton block of Kachin which he immediately threw in the direction of the Saiyan King. With a great heave, Brokarot smashed the sword against the metal; only for it to break into a million pieces.

Shin looked terrified, Kibito gasped along with the other Kai's. Arion merely sweatdropped.

Before anyone could comment however, a cranky old voice spoke out.

"Took you bastards long enough! I thought I would never be released from this God-damned prison!" and before the entire party, a wrinkled and extremely old version of Shin stood.

Arion was the first to recover from the odd turn of events "Who are you?" He asked the old Kai.

I look of irritation appeared on the old geezers face "Who am I?! I'm the Elder Kai! I was born millions of years ago; I am the fusion of an ancient witch and a Kai of the North. Who had stolen one of my Potara earrings after appearing out of nowhere. A million or so years ago; I beat the god of destruction, Beerus; In a game of Shogi… and the bastard sealed me in a sword as punishment; and here I am" The Elder Kai spoke.

Brokarot immediately addressed the Elder Kai before anyone else could "Oh wise one, I am the one who freed you from your prison; my name is Brokarot; King of Humans and Saiyans. I slayed the tyrant Frieza and the monster Majin Buu; a demon creature that could absorb the bodies and powers of others. This beast had killed all the Supreme Kai's except the north Kai. I have recently defeated it and revived the Kai's using the dragon balls. We were celebrating our victory when I found the sword you were imprisoned in, inside of a rock ontop of a hill. I removed it on a whim, and when I returned; hearing that it was legendary from your fellow Kai's I tested it against a block of Kachin. Where it broke and you were released"

The Elder Kai took a moment to absorb the flood of information; before he finally spoke "I thank you noble warrior, though it is a disappointment that a mortal was needed to release me" He said this after giving a slight glare in the direction of his fellow Kai's who had the decency to look away in slight shame before he continued "and I do not condone the use of the Dragon Balls… But I will make an exception. As a reward for freeing me and saving my people and the universe; I will grant you one wish. But before I do that; I must ask of your intentions. What is next?"

Brokarot took a moment to contemplate the question asked of him, before beckoning the elder Kai to stand beside the Grand Kai Arion and he stood upon the Podium and spoke. "I've been asked what my intentions are for the future. I will tell you all with 100% honesty. I plan to eradicate the gods of all twelve universes to use the Super Dragon Balls to undo their evil and to establish peace to all life everywhere!"

The Kais immediately gasped, The Saiyans merely looked upon their relative in pride; having known his plans for years now and having heard it again on planet Namek just that day. Elder Kai was the first to recover, he mumbled "The Legend, who would end all evil, and restore peace to all life. The monkey king, of universe 7" Everyone looked towards the Kai and confusion; noticing their looks the Elder Kai immediately spoke up "A prophecy has existed, since the Kai's were created by God to oversee the universe. Of an evil that would be born, of people of power who would declare themselves god, using the name of the creator in vain; who would destroy mercilessly and do as they liked. It was said that a man would one day come; to defeat these gods with the help of the Kai's and bring true peace to the universes" Elder Kai then turned his gaze upon Brokarot before kneeling, immediately the rest of the Kai's knelt alongside the Saiyans.

"We, the Kai's declare our allegiance to King Brokarot, King of the Saiyans, King of the Humans, and King of the Kai's. The promised savior! May God grant him strength, May He grant him will! May He grant him VICTORY!" Screamed the Elder Kai, his voice rising with every word.

AMEEEEEEEEEN! As one they spoke. And a smile appeared on the face of the Saiyan who muttered under his breathe "Ameen"

The Legend that was Promised. Brokarot, Goku; Justice... Whatever you call him has come and in his room, sleeping on his bed; a purple cat slumbered unknowing of his impending doom. While a white haired man hummed in his kitchen, preparing food for the soon-to-wake god of destruction. Not realizing that as he stood there uncaring to the events of the universe; His doom was being created.

**Done**

A.N and the end approaches; First Beerus, then Whis, then Champa and his handler… Their cruelty will soon come to an end.

**Power levels**

The Kai's – below 10 Trillion

The Saiyans – Below 1 Trillion

Majin Buu – 300 Trillion; Full Power (various power boosting techniques absorbed in his week-long rampage)

Brokarot – LSSJ4 (SSJG Saga power chart will now be applied) 12

Beerus – 10

Whis – 15

Whis's Sister – 20

Champa – 9

Universe 12 – 25 and 30

Universe 11 – 22 and 26

Universe 10 – 21 and 23

Universe 9 – 16 and 19

Universe 8 – 13 and 22

Universe 5 – 7 and 9

Universe 4 – 13 and 32

Universe 3 – 12 and 27

Universe 1 &amp; 2 (Oldest) 50 &amp; 45 and 73 &amp; 85

**A long journey lies ahead of our Hero. Will he be able to defeat the gods of destruction and their mentors? Will he be able to bring back all those who have ever died by their hands? Will their billion year long reign finally end?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN**


End file.
